A little danger
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Él tiene que casarse. Ella no quiere enamorarse. Él quiera heredar muchos millones. Ella necesita dinero. Él le gusta una chica. A ella le gusta él.
1. 1: La propuesta

— Maldición.- Despotrica viendo la carta en sus manos.

Tenía muy poco tiempo para desalojar el lugar. Entro al pequeño departamento, arrugando la carta con su mano libre. Ella no va a rogar, iba a empacar las pocas cosas que le quedaban y se iría de ese lugar. Tras cerrar la puerta tras ella se dirige a su habitación. Saca una maleta que en realidad era muy costosa y empaca en ella sus ropas y algunas joyas que aún no ha vendido, entre ellas su más apreciado tesoro. Una cadena en forma de luna llena con su nombre grabado en ella. Era de oro puro, pero eso no le importaba, si no que era el último regalo que su abuelo le dio antes de morir.

Suspiro antes de guardar la cadena en su bolsillo del jean negro que llevaba puesto. Saco el poco dinero que le quedaba del armario. Lo conto. No le alcanzaría más que para otra semana. Se maldice a si misma por no haberse llevado más dinero que eso. Ella era rica, de seguro pudo a ver sacado más dinero si todo lo hubiera hecho con tiempo.

Cerro la maleta algo enojada, era el tercer lugar que tenía que irse este mes, así el dinero menos le iba alcanzar. Salió del edificio que en realidad no era un hotel cinco estrellas. Hace un par de semanas atrás Malia no podría llamar eso ni siquiera un lugar habitable.

Tal vez camino un par de minutos u horas, no sabría decir, al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que ya era noche, no había encontrado un lugar para dormir esa noche sin decir tampoco que no había comido nada. Estaba empezando a creer que escapar no había sido buena idea. Se sentó en una banca de un parque. Estaba hambrienta, cansada y con sueño. Miro su reloj. Eran las 20:04, de seguro sus padres estaban en casa cenando, ella podría llegar y hacer como nada, a sus padres tampoco les importaría con tal de que ella se case… con él. ¡No! Definitivamente volver no es una opción.

Conto de nuevo su dinero, se dio cuenta que solo puede tener una cosa, o comer o pasar una noche en una cama. Comer será. Se levanta de la banca y vuelve a caminar arrastrando su maleta de ruedas. En realidad estaba harta de caminar, cree que lo que más extraña en realidad es su auto último modelo. Siempre fue la envidiada en la universidad por ese auto, claro, después de que ella tenía "el mejor novio de todo". Ese último solo era una ilusión.

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar ahora los motivos de porque estaba huyendo. Dio un paso adelante, para cruzar la calle, la mala suerte estaba con ella todo ese maldito día. Un fino auto negro la golpeo en su muslo. Ella gimió de dolor, su maleta de ruedas quedo olvidada en el suelo cuando paso sus manos al muslo, el dolor invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le grita al que conducía. Malia mira como un chico sale del auto, de la parte trasera de él. Por un momento se olvidó del dolor que aun palpitaba en su muslo.

— ¡Lo siento tanto!- Exclama el chico, tal vez de unos 23 años. Se acerca a ella, y Malia se queda paralizada apretando su muslo. ¿Por qué este chico la hacía sentir así? — Es nuevo chofer y es algo torpe, al parecer no te vio.-

Alza una ceja. Entonces él es un chico rico, lo puede deducir al ver su cara ropa y el auto, y obvio, porque él tiene chofer. Aun con dolor Malia da unos pasos atrás, el chico la ponía algo nerviosa con su cercanía.

— Diré a tu maldito chofer que se valla al demonio.- Habla por fin, su voz un poco más ronca de lo normal.

El chico ríe un poco y asiente con la cabeza. — Creo que ya te oyó.- Sus hermosos ojos chocolates dejan de mirar los de Malia, para ver el muslo donde el auto la golpe y ella aun sostenía con una mano. — ¿Estas bien?- Ante su pregunta el parecía de verdad apenado y preocupado.

Se encoje de hombros. — Voy a estarlo.- Baja la mirada a su muslo, no quería seguir viendo al chico frente a ella.

— ¿Segura? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a una clínica?- Seguía hablando el chico, Malia se preguntó cuál sería su nombre.

Negó con la cabeza. — Estoy bien, solo necesito.- Recorrió con sus ojos el lugar y no encontró su maleta. — ¡Mi maleta!- Grita, en esa maleta tenía el dinero. Con dolor aun surculado en su pierna Malia se agacha y busca la maleta hasta debajo del auto.

El chico la mira extrañado mientras ella se ponía de nuevo en pie. — No eh visto ninguna maleta.-

Malia se mordió la lengua para no empezar a decir groserías. ¿Dónde pudo ir una maleta? Oh Dios, adiós a su cena. Con frustración se sentó en el borde de la acera. Ahora no tenía ni dinero ni ropa. La única opción que le queda aún, para no vivir como una indigente el resto de su vida, es volver con sus padres y casarse con él. Como odiaba esa idea.

— ¿Estas bien?- La misma pregunta sale de la boca del chico.

— ¡No!- Malia grita, el enojo y la frustración saliendo a flote. Cuando ella mira los ojos de él puede notar que se sentía mal y tal vez hasta culpable. Ahora ella fue la que se sentido mal. — Lo siento.- Susurra. — Es que mi día ha sido del asco.-

El chico se sienta con pasos torpes al lado de ella. — Te entiendo, el mío tampoco ha sido el mejor.-

No le cree. Él no había escapado de casa y quedado sin dinero, de seguro si había comido. Arg. No lo puede negar. Ella era una chica rica antes, lo tenía todo, ¿Por qué lo dejo todo atrás? Fácil. Por su maldito corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse? Ese sentimiento solo trae problemas al mundo.

— Lo dudo.- Dice Malia, acariciando su muslo aun adolorido.

El chico ríe. — Vale, ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte a cenar y ponerte una venda en el golpe?-

Era una propuesta tentadora. Estaba muriendo de hambre, y al verlo no parece un loco psicópata. Lo mira con las cejas alzadas. — ¿Tu madre no te enseño a no aceptar invitaciones de desconocidos?- Comenta ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Quería bromear un poco, para aligerar los nervios que ese chico le provocaba.

— Tienes razón.- Estira su mano hacia ella. — Me llamo Stiles.- Malia recibe su mano. ¿Stiles? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? — ¿Ves? Ya no soy un desconocido.-

Malia ríe. — Soy Malia.- Cuando el suelta su mano ella siente un hormiguero. Su piel era cálida contra la de ella.

— Okay.- Stiles se levanta. — Ahora que ya no somos desconocido, podemos ir a mi departamento a comer.- Malia lo mira con atención, él era tan guapo.

_¡Malia no pienses en eso!_ Se regaña mentalmente. — De acuerdo, pero no pienso entrar al auto con el chico que me atropello.-

Stiles mira atrás, el chofer los miraba realmente apenado. — Bueno, podemos ir en un taxi.-

Malia asiente. — Es lo más apropiado.- Se levanta del duro cemento. Stiles la ayuda agarrándola de la mano, de nuevo ese calor paso por su cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca antes había sentido algo así.

— Puedes apoyarte en mí.- Habla Stiles. Malia no tiene más opción, pasa su brazo por los hombros de él, y cuando Stiles pasa su mano por su cintura ella siente su estómago dar un revuelco. Su tacto era tan… _Concéntrate Malia._

_x_

El apartamento de Stiles estaba lejos, muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Los dos estaban atrás, no hablaron más, no se conocieron más, lo cual desilusiono un poco a Malia. A ella le gustaba tanto oír su voz.

No sabe con exactitud cuándo fue que ella se durmió. Ella descansaba en el sofá que se notaba era muy costoso de él. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Cuándo habían llegado? ¿Quién la bajo del taxi? Su cabeza se llenó de miles de preguntas. Miro al alrededor de ella. Era un apartamento muy grande. Las paredes blancas combinaban con los muebles negros y grises del lugar. Un gran televisor pantalla plana frente de ella, en el pudo ver su reflejo. Estaba hecha un asco.

Se restregó los ojos, se sentó en el sofá y miro el lugar en busca ahora de Stiles. No estaba. Bajo un poco la vista solo para encontrarse con una foto en la mesita al lado del sofá negro. Agarro la foto entre su mano. Era Stiles, con una chica rubia-fresa al lado de él. Otro sentimiento que Malia odiaba lleno su pecho. Lo más seguro es que la chica era su novia.

Suspiro irritada con ella misma. No debía sentir esto, ella no conocía a Stiles, ella no debería sentir nada, nada más que enojo con él porque su maldito chofer la atropello, bueno, casi.

Malia puede oír una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ella puede ver salir a Stiles de una habitación, ya no vestía su cara ropa, no, ahora tenía un camisa blanca que se pegaba a su pecho y unos pantalones que parecían más cómodos que los que llevaba antes. _Qué bonita forma de vestir cuando tiene invitados._

— Que bien, ya despertaste.- Una sonrisa se extiende en el rostro de él.

Lo mira, sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto de confusión. ¿Cuánto había dormido acaso? Deja la foto en su lugar, se levanta del sofá e intenta evitar su mirada a toda costa.

— ¿Qué hora es?-

— Las 22:04.-

— Oh.-

No sabe con exactitud cuántas horas durmió, cuando estaba en la calle no tenía ni la menor idea que hora era. Estas últimas semanas ella ha estado algo desorientada con los horarios. Lo miro unos segundos, estaba parado frente de ella, con una encantadora sonrisa amable en su rostro. El silencio se hizo presente, y este no le incómodo.

— La cena ya está.- Entonces el habla. Malia parpadea para concentrarse en sus palabras y no en los ojos hipnotizaste de él. — No soy muy bueno en la cocina he de confesar, pero se hacer pasta. ¿Te gusta la pasta?-

Asiente. — Si, gracias.- Agradece siendo sincera, el no tenia en realidad que cocinar para ella, fue el chofer de el quien casi la mata.

Él se acerca, lo suficiente para que Malia pueda oler su colonia francesa costosa, la que su padre usaba por obligación de su madre, decía que eso hacia parecer más joven. Eso es estúpido. No por una colonia vas a ser más joven.

— ¿Pasamos a la mesa?- Pregunta tan formal, siendo elegante como cuando a Malia la obligaban a participar en invitaciones de alta sociedad.

Ella quería decirle que parara, dejara su elegancia con ella, pero en vez de eso solo se encogió de hombros. Stiles la agarra de nuevo en la cintura, delicadamente. Malia podía acostumbrarse a su tacto. Se dirigen a la mesa que estaba junto a una gran ventana, se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. _Es hermoso_. Se sentó algo difícil, la molestia en su muslo aun palpitando.

El chico sirve la pasta, a Malia se le hizo agua la boca cuando vio la comida. De hecho parecía que en realidad sabía cocinar pasta. Y el sabor era aún mejor de lo que parecía, lo mastico lentamente al principio, disfrutando al sabor del queso y la salsa boloñesa. ¡Él podría hacer un restaurante y seria todo un éxito!

— Entonces…- Malia levanta la mirada para verlo, la boca llena de comida, en realidad no le importa sus modales ahora, ella estaba muriendo de hambre. — ¿Qué hacías en la calle tan tarde y con una maleta?- Era notable la curiosidad que el tenia.

Hay estaba. Ya era tiempo de las preguntas y respuesta incomodas. ¿En realidad ella tenía que decirle toda la vedad? No, podía omitir todas las cosas que quisiera y así no pareciera una loca. No tenía ganas de oír burlas ahora. _Y menos oírlas de él. _Come otra cuchara de pasta, evitando unos minutos más la respuesta de esa pregunta.

— Hui de casa.- Responde, su noto saliendo más seco de lo que pretendía.

Los ojos de él se abren demasiado, debe ser muy sorpresivo tener a una chica de 20 años que huía de casa. Eso la convención para no decirle porque huyo. Los motivos nunca son necesarios.

— ¿Po-porque huiste?- Ella no puede evitar sonreír un poco ante el tartamudeo de él. Se veía _tierno_.

— Ellos querían controlar mi vida.- Se encoje de hombros, toma un largo trago al jugo que él le había servido.

Ahora es el quien sonríe. — Entiendo.- La mira directamente a los ojos, ella intenta evitarlo. — Pero, ¿dejaste todo atrás por eso?-

_No fue solo por eso. _Ella no quería hablar de la verdad, la verdad era mala, no hay nada mejor que bonitas mentiras. Tenía experiencia sobre eso, había vivido casi toda su adolescencia en una bonita mentira que su exnovio inventaba ante sus salidas desconocidas. O la mentira de toda su vida sobre sus padres. Si ella nunca hubiera enterado de la verdad, ella aun seguiría siendo una niña rica con sus amigos burlándose por detrás. Pero eso estaba bien. Eso se acostumbra cuando eres de una familia con dinero y poder.

— Claro. No podía volver a la universidad, mis padres me encontrarían, tampoco es que extrañaría a mis "amigos".- Su voz se vuelve a una de desprecio cuando dice amigos. Ella estaba sola ahora mismo.

Sus ojos se centran a la ventana al lado de ella, la ciudad ya estaba por completo iluminada, con sus grandes rascacielos y edificios. New York era una de las ciudades más bonitas que ella ha estado, y mucho más grande que su pueblo natal.

— Right. ¿Dónde te quedas a dormir? Puedo llamarte un taxi para que te lleve.- Los ojos de él aún seguían pegados a ella. Eso la incomodo un poco, solo un poco porque no podía hacer lo que ella estaba pensando hacer con él.

Niega con la cabeza, más para alejar esos pensamientos que decirle a él no llame un taxi.

— No tengo donde quedarme, eso de llamar taxi no servirá para nada.- No sabe porque, pero su voz salió demasiado suave cuando ella quería ser ruda en realidad.

Stiles se rasca su nunca, de seguro apenado al darse cuenta que ella era ahora una indigente. No le gustaba la lastima, pero por lo menos gracias a la lastima y culpabilidad que el chico sintió ella comió.

— Mira, estoy bien.- Dice ella, dejando el cubierto en el plato vacío. — Ya me iré, gracias por la comida.- Se levanta de la mesa, pone demasiado peso sobre su muslo lastimado y ella cae de nuevo en la silla que había intentado levantarse. Ahora se sentía como una estúpida al ver la cara preocupada de él.

Stiles se levanta y agacha enfrente, su rostro a unos centímetros alejado al de ella. El traga en seco antes de concentrarse, y mirar donde la mano de ella descansaba, justo en el golpe que el auto le había dado.

— ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta, sus ojos mostrando sincera preocupación y no lastima.

— Si, lo estoy, solo me duele un poco.- Malia soba la herida encima de la tela del jean oscuro que portaba. No era poco, era mucho dolor, pero es completamente normal, después de todo fue un auto quien la golpeo.

Se estremece cuando el toca su muslo con las yemas de los dedos. Malia aguanta la respiración. Su mano irradiaba calor hacia ese lugar, se sentía como si no tuviera la estorbosa tela del jean impidiendo que el tocara su piel.

_Respira Malia, controla tu respiración._

— Espera.- Stiles se levanta y desparece por una habitación, la cual Malia supone debe ser su habitación.

Suspira aliviada al sentirlo lejos, la cercanía del chico la hacía sentir extraña, sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido en sus 20 años. Tal vez en eso tenía culpa que ella siguiera siendo virgen.

El regresa en su mano un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y en la otra una falda. Eso le pareció extraño a Malia.

— Tu jean está manchado de sangre, puedes usar esto.- Le pasa la falda la cual ella agarra algo extrañada. ¿Por qué él tenía una falda en su casa? ¿Es de su novia?

Antes que ella pudiera siquiera decir algo él ya la sostenía de la cintura y la ayudaba ir al baño, el cual era enorme, con tina incluida.

— Vale, cámbiate, yo buscare algunos vendajes.- Es casi como una orden. Malia pone los ojos en blanco, cierra la puerta del baño.

Se mira en el espejo. Su rostro mostraba mucho lo cansada que estaba. Suspira antes de deshacerse de su jean que estaba un poco roto donde estaba la herida. La sangre salía de un corte en su muslo, era pequeño, de seguro la placa del auto fue el culpable de eso.

Se coloca la falda, no era para nada su estilo. Color rojo, cuadrada y demasiada corta. Nunca en su vida usa falda. Acaricia su muslo mientras se sienta en la taza del baño. No había sido fácil eso de quitarse el jean, la había dejado algo cansada. Su pierna además del corte tenía un gran morado. En serio no pudo conocer en un peor momento a Stiles.

Abre con suavidad la puerta del baño cuando ella se convence esta lista para enfrentar al chico. Él no se da cuenta, estaba de espalda a ella y mantenía una fuerte conversación por teléfono.

— ¡Claro que no se lo pediré a ella!... La acabo de conocer por eso… ¿Estás loca? Va a pensar que soy un loco… Si… Es linda, si… Deja de hablar como su fuera a comprar una nueva casa... Vale lo pensare, adiós.-

¿De qué estaba hablando? Malia no entendió nada de la conversación que el mantenía. Colgó y dejo el teléfono en la mesa –La cual ya no tenía platos-, se gira para encontrarse con los profundos ojos chocolates de ella.

— Hey.- Habla acercándose a ella. La ayuda a sentarse en el sofá. Cuando él la mira directo a los ojos, Stiles se sonroja. Eso parecía sumamente raro ¿Por qué se sonrojaría? — Esto puede ser un poco incómodo, pero tengo qu-que tocar tu pierna… Ya sabes, para limpiar la herida…-

— Stiles, no me importa.- Lo interrumpe. — Solo hazlo.- Quería que todo esto se acabara pronto, ya no quería sentir dolor, ni tampoco ese hormiguero donde el toca.

Stiles asintió y con movimientos torpes el pasa el algodón con agua desinfectante en la herida. Muerde su labio inferior fuerte, la herida ardiendo. Poco a poco el ardor se pasó, ahora ella seguía concentrada en los dedos de Stiles tocando su piel expuesta. Ahora saca una venda y la ata por el muslo de ella. Ya estaba, él había terminado, ahora se supone el debería dejar de tocarla, pero no lo hace. Sus dedos siguen acariciando la piel suave de ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué ella no lo paraba? ¿Por qué maldita sea, se sentía tan bien?

— Stiles…- Susurra. Él se aparta en un movimiento apurado, como si se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba haciendo.

Malia no quería que se alejara, no, ella quería más. Respira hondo para aclarar sus pensamientos.

— Es mejor que me valla ya. Gracias por todo.- Se levanta esta vez lentamente, sin querer que su pierna doliera otra vez.

Stiles también se levanta, él era un poco más alto que Malia. — Espera.- La detiene de su camino. — Malia, tengo una propuesta para ti.-

¿Una propuesta? Alza una ceja, incitando al chico para continuar.

— Vale, yo que todo esto va a sonar muy loco, y créeme, entiendo perfecto si me quieras golpear…-

— Stiles, dilo ya.- No le gusta cuando el empezaba a balbucear.

Suspira. — Quiero que seas mi esposa.-

Los ojos de Malia se abren mucho, sorprendida ante lo que el acaba de decir. — ¿¡Que!?- Lo mira como si estuviera loco.

— ¡No es lo que parece! Seriamos esposos de mentira.-

Eso no explicaba mucho. Ella lo mira como si estuviera loco, lo que decía no tenía sentido. ¡El acababa de conocerla para pedirle ser su esposa!... de mentiras.

— ¿Sabes que creo? Que estas mal de la cabeza.- Da un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

— Lo sé, yo sé que debes pensar que estoy loco.- Ella asiente. — Pero juro que tengo una buena razón, sol-solo déjame explicarte.-

No parecer buena idea dejar que un chico explique porque quiere casarse con ella. La situación en realidad parecía algo divertida, ¿Por qué no? Ella tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para oírlo._ Para estar a su lado unos minutos más_.

Malia se vuelva a sentar, esperando que el chico empezara a hablar.

— Vale.- Él se sienta en la mesa de café, al frente de ella. — Mi abuelo murió, y para que su único nieto, yo, pueda heredar todo tiene que casarse.- Suspira. — Si no me caso toda la herencia pasara a su protegido.- Malia puede sentir que "el protegido" no es del agrado de Stiles al ver su cara. — Le dije a mi familia que me había casado… Hace dos meses atrás…. Ahora tengo que volver con una esposa para que me den mi herencia.-

Herencia. Esposa. Protegido. Abuelo. Familia. Malia procesaba todo muy rápido, ella sabía muy bien de eso, hace no mucho tampoco su abuelo se murió. La herencia había pasado por completo a ella, pero sus padres hicieron un trato, ella no podía manejar el dinero de su abuelo, ni las inversiones de la empresa hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Ella cumpliría los 21 años en dos meses. Eso no lo había pensado antes de escapar.

— Pensé que me iba a casar.- La voz de él la vuelve de nuevo a la realidad. — Pero mi novia… exnovia me dejo. Ahora no tuve más tiempo hasta ahora de buscar una esposa para mañana.-

Todo lo que él decía parecía la locura más grande del mundo. Pero entendía. Ella sabía sobre todo eso. Malia acaba de escapar de un matrimonio… ¿Y ahora otro chico le pide lo mismo? Nadie podía tener más mala suerte que ella.

— ¿Para mañana?- Malia se encuentra preguntándole, no podía negar la curiosidad que tenía ante la situación del chico.

— Mañana viajare a mi pueblo natal, para presentarle a todos mi esposa y heredar todo lo que me corresponde.- Parecía triste.

Parecía injusto eso. Todo le correspondía a él, no al "protegido", nadie conocía mejor la injusticia que ella. Malia Tate no debería estar pensando en esto, pero Stiles necesitaba ayuda, y el en serio la ayudo mucho hace pocas horas atrás.

Más tarde ella tendrá que matarse por preguntar esto. — ¿Y yo que gano si te ayudo? - _Recordatorio: golpearme con una pared más tarde._

Stiles alza su rostro, un brillo de esperanza cruzando sus ojos. — Cuando herede tendré mucho, mucho dinero, puedo pagarte todo el dinero que quieras, no tendrás que volver con tus padres nunca más.-

Eso sonaba realmente tentador. _Venganza_. Se podrá vengar de _él _cuando tenga dinero, dinero que no será de sus padres… si no de su esposo.

— Si, de acuerdo, lo hare.- Intento disimular su emoción con una expresión fría.

El chico sonríe, una muy enorme sonrisa, salta de la mesa donde estaba sentado y da un pequeño grito de emoción. — ¡Si! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Le da un furtivo abrazo, uno que ella no respondió porque estaba sorprendida.

No era para tanto, solo heredara, ella había ya pasado por eso, no era tan divertido como creerían algunas personas.

— Espera.- Habla Malia, alzando un dedo para que el parara de su palabras agradecidas. — ¿Me tengo que acostar contigo?-

— ¡No!- Exclama Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos.

No sabría decir si eso la alivio o la decepciono un poco. Suspira. — Bien.-

Stiles se relaja un poco. — Deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana en la tarde nos iremos, en la mañana nos casaremos.-

Cuando dice eso pareciera tan real. Ella había aceptado una locura total. Pero ya no podía arrepentirse, aun no era tarde, pero ella tenía palabra, y también porque quería ayudar al chico.

Asiente, Stiles la ayuda a levantarse y la lleva a una habitación, él dice que estaba cerca a la de el por si necesitaba algo.

— Gracias.- Susurra Malia, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación antes que pudiera decir algo más Stiles.

La habitación era enorme. Una cama en la mitad, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado con sus lámparas, un televisor enfrente de la cama y dos puertas, que Malia imagina deben ser el baño y el armario. Eso le recordó que ella no tenía ropa, toda la había perdido junto a su maleta.

_Mala suerte Tate_.

Se recuesta en la cama, era tan suave y blanda. Ella no recordaría cuando fue la última noche que durmió en una cama con sabanas de hilos egipcios, almohadas con plumas, y colchón tan suave como el algodón. Ella no demoraría en acostumbrarse de nuevo a esto.

Toda la habitación olía a canela con manzana, era un olor relajante. Respiro hondo, llenado sus fosas nasales con la canela, la cual le recordaba a Stiles.

_Stiles._

Ella se iba a casar con el chico y ni conocía su apellido. Ellos en realidad no se conocían para nada. Tendría que hablar de eso con él, era obligatoria conocerse o su mentira será descubierta en realidad muy rápido.

Saca la cadena de sus sostén –Tuvo que dejarlo hay cuando se quitó el jean donde lo tenía.-, esa pequeña joya era lo único que le quedaba de su familia. Ahora tendrá otra, que aunque sea falsa, para los demás será real.

— ¿En qué te has metido, Malia?-

**Esta historia no es mía, bueno, de hecho sí, pero yo na la escribí, fue un regalo de una amiga, pero estaba en inglés y yo la traducir para compartirlas con ustedes. ¿Qué les parece? ¡Yo la amo! (Eh notado que digo que amo muchas cosas, jajaja)**

**Vale, comenten para saber si creen debo continuar en traducir.**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	2. 2: El cambio

Se había levantado muy en la mañana. No porque no estaba cómoda, sino porque tenía mucho que hacer ese día. Desayunar. Hablar. Casarse. Viajar. Conocer familia de "esposo". No parecía que fuera hacer un día tranquilo.

Miro el reloj digital al lado de su mesita de noche. 6:30 de la mañana. Si no se levantaba ahora no lo haría nunca. No extrañaba para nada la universidad de hecho por eso. Levantarse temprano no era uno de sus mejores dones.

Restregó sus ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama. El dolor de su muslo ya no era tan fuerte, solo una molestia pequeña al caminar que hacia cojeara un poco. Camina despacio, no quiere levantar a Stiles si él seguía durmiendo. El olor a panqueques no demoro en llegar a su nariz. Ella entra a la sala de estar, que estaba al lado del comedor, justo en ese momento Stiles sale, un delantal blanco cuidando el traje que llevaba debajo, su mano con un plato de panqueques y miel de arce.

— Hola.- Habla y Stiles alza su rostro con una sonrisa hacia ella.

— Hey, te estaba esperando para desayunar. Espero que te gusten los panqueques.-

— Pensé que solo sabias cocinar pasta.- Dice ella a la par que se sienta en la mesa y come un panqueque, el sabor delicioso de la salsa de frutos rodeando a su lengua.

_Genial, tengo un esposo que sabe cocinar muy bien._

Sacude su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

Stiles se sienta al frente de ella, sin el delantal ya. — Se cocinar unas pocas cosas más.-

— ¿Cómo…?-

Él ríe. — Lasaña, hamburguesas y raviolis.- Toma de su jugo de naranja. — Casi solo pasta.-

— Por lo menos sabes mucho más que yo. Hasta el agua se me quema.- Se encoje de hombros. No le daba vergüenza confesar que era pésima en la cocina. Para que él se diera cuenta que había escogido una mala esposa.

Stiles sonríe de medio lado. — Puedo enseñarte.-

Cuando iba a responder la puerta del apartamento se abre con mucho ruido, lo que provoca un sobresalto de Malia. De ella entra una pelirroja rubia. La misma chica de la foto. Malia sabía que ella ya no podía ser la novia de él. Recuerda muy bien cuando el menciono algo sobre una exnovia.

— ¿Es ella?- Pregunta la chica parada frente a ellos.

La observa por unos minutos. Ella era muy linda, su ropa muy formal, y parecía tener mucha confianza con Stiles. Malia desvió el estrujamiento de su estómago con el hambre. La pelirroja la mira por unos largos segundos, lo que la incómoda mucho.

— Gracias por tocar Lydia. Y si estoy bien ¿y tú?- Dice Stiles siendo sarcástico.

Malia sonríe levemente, pero trata de disimularlo comiendo más panqueque.

La rubia-fresa sonríe con arrogancia, alza su mano para mostrar una llave en ella. ¿Ella tenía llave del departamento de él? El estrujamiento en el estómago de Malia creció.

— Aun tengo la llave de repuesto.- Su mirada de nuevo se topa con la de Malia. — Tienes razón, es muy linda.- Sonríe y en sus ojos tenía un extraño brillo, uno que Malia no pudo reconocer.

Mira a Stiles. ¿Él había dicho que ella era linda? Aw. Malia puede ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de él. _Doble Aw._

— Si…- Empieza Stiles quitando sus ojos de ella. — ¿Trajiste los papeles?-

— ¡Claro que sí!- Grita la chica. Lydia. Así fue que oyó a Stiles llamarla. Ella saca unos papeles del bolso rojo que descansaba en su hombro y un esfero. Pone los papeles frente a Malia, quitando el plato de panqueques.

— ¿Qué?- Pregunta desconcertada. Mirando a la chica y a Stiles muy seguido.

— Oh perdóname mis modales.- Lydia vuelve a sonreír. — Soy Lydia, Lydia Martin, abogada y mejor amiga de él.- Señala a Stiles unos segundos. — Y estos papeles son para que seas la señora de Stilinski.-

¿Stilinski? ¿Stiles Stilinski? Su nombre era algo extraño, pero le gustaba. Mira los papeles que la pelirroja le dio. Todo parecía en orden –aunque ella no sabía mucho sobre papeles para matrimonios.-, si firma ella ahora si estará en este loco juego.

Agarra el esfero y firma sin más. No quería pensarlo mucho, se arrepintiera si lo hiciera. Tampoco es que sonara mal ser Malia Stilinski. Tiene que morder el interior de su mejilla para no sonreír. Le pasa los papeles a Stiles, para que el firme, y él lo hace, muy rápido, como si se demorara más segundos él podría arrepentirse. El chico se los pasa ahora a Lydia, quien lo recibe con una enorme sonrisa, parecía divertida ante la situación.

— Listo, ahora solo tienen que pensar donde tomar su luna de miel.- Ríe la pelirroja guardando los papeles.

— ¡Lydia!- Reprende Stiles sonrojándose.

Malia ríe un poco, intentando no llamar la atención, lo cual falla, porque ahora los ojos verdes de Lydia la estaban mirando. — Aun no se tu nombre cariño.-

— Malia Tate.- Trata de sonreír para no parecer grosera y también porque la chica le estaba ya cayendo bien.

Lydia le una rápida sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Stiles, su pelo rubio-fresa volando sobre sus hombros.

— Tienen ahora que prepárense para el viaje, será en la tarde.- Mira el reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda. — Y no tienen suficiente tiempo.-

Stiles bufa. — No tenemos que llegar puntual, nadie de mi familia es puntual.-

— Se te olvida tu padre.- Regaña Lydia negando con la cabeza.

Malia ignora lo que estaban hablando, recoge su plato de nuevo y come los panqueques, ya estaban algos fríos pero seguían deliciosos.

— Tu solo cálmate, Lydia, todo está bajo control.-

— Quiero oírte decir eso cuando estés en problemas.-

— Cuando este en problemas ya sé a quién llamar.- Stiles le guiña un ojo a Lydia.

La chica pelirroja rueda los ojos. Gira de nuevo para ver a Malia, quien tenía la boca llena panqueques con miel de arce. Sus padres la matarían si supiera como está comiendo, y sus modales se fueron.

Lydia junta sus cejas, su expresión entre la rabia y la confusión. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Si era por los modales en la mesa, lo sentía, pero tenía mucha hambre como para recordar tal modales.

— ¿Por qué tiene esa falda?- Pregunta dirigiéndose a Stiles. — ¡Stiles! ¿Le diste la falda de tu ex?-

El chico Stilinski traga ruidosamente su panqueque. — No…?-

— ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Nunca, nunca le des a una chica la ropa de tu ex!-

Eso era tonto. Al menos así lo piensa Malia. A ella en realidad no le importaba de quien era la falda, la necesitaba anoche, su jean estaba roto y con sangre.

— Esta bien.- Habla Malia cortando la mirada feroz que Lydia le estaba dando a Stiles. — Mi maleta se perdió anoche, y necesitaba cambiarme porque me jean se rompió. Stiles solo me presto la falda.- Intenta defender a Stiles, aunque sea con una cosa tan tonta como lo es una falda.

Lydia respira hondo. — No puedes ir a la casa de Stiles sin ropa.- Cierra sus ojos y pasa sus dedos por su frente.

— No había pensado eso ayer.- Confiesa Stiles jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

La rubia-fresa abre los ojos y mira al chico. — No sé qué harías sin mí.- Vuelve sus ojo a Malia. — Tendremos que ir de compras en…- Mira de nuevo su reloj. — menos de tres horas. Tu.- Señala a Stiles de nuevo. — Prepara los últimos detalles para el viaje, yo voy con Malia a comprar algunas cosas, lo suficiente para algunos días.-

Ella parecía que controlara todo para que saliera perfecto. Malia antes tenía una amiga que se parecía mucho a Lydia. No quería recordarla más, ella ya no era su amiga, _era una traidora._

_x_

Tres horas después, "las pocas cosas" en realidad eran muchas. Terminaron con 19 bolsas con ropa, y 23 con zapatos, otras 24 con bolsos que combinaran con esos zapatos. Lydia decía que ella ahora debería parecer como una mujer casa, no una niña, lo cual es ridículo, ella es solo 3 años mayor que Malia.

— Es sorprendente que supieras todas esas marcas.- Comenta Lydia empacando en una maleta roja, un vestido de Dolce &amp; Gabbana.

— Yo iba muy seguido de compras.- Dice sinceramente, ella no debía ocultar que antes era rica.

La rubia-fresa la mira sorprendida. — Pensé que era indigente.-

Ríe levemente. — Mis padres tenían mucho dinero.-

— Oh, con que eres una niña rica.- Sonríe. — Bien, no tengo que enseñarte modales, una cosa menos.- Se gira de nuevo ahora para guardar las cremas de Victoria Secret.

Malia se encoje de hombros. — Eso supongo. Se me olvido a decirle a Stiles ese detalle.-

— Tranquila, ya tendrán más tiempo para hablar ahora que son esposo.- Le pasa ropa nueva a Malia. — Ahora vete a bañar, o no tendremos tiempo para ir al aeropuerto puntual.-

Asiente siendo obediente. Camina, cojeando, hasta el baño. Se prepara esta vez ella misma una ducha caliente, la cual relajo todo sus músculos. Estaba tan cansada aun, ahora tenía tantas cosas que hacer, entre ellas parecer una excelente esposa ante la familia de Stiles. Eso no sonaba tan fácil. No mucha gente logra agradarle Malia. Es porque ella puede decir comentarios nada apropiados para la situación.

Al salir de la ducha se viste con la ropa que Lydia le dio. Era un vestido negro, corto, realmente hermoso y que le quedaba tan bien a Malia.

_No estés nerviosa. Solo conocerás la familia de tu esposo falso._

Lo viera donde lo viera eso sonaba sumamente extraño. Bajo la falda de su vestido, creía que estaba muy corto, ella no usaría un vestido así normalmente, ni siquiera en las cenas sumamente importantes sociales de sus padres. Se mira en el espejo. Definitivamente hoy estaba mucho mejor que ayer. No tenía las bolsas negras bajos sus ojos, ni su pelo desordenado. Estaba bien.

Con un último suspiro sale del baño, su cuerpo se estrella contra otro, uno fuerte y grande. _Stiles_.

— Oh, ey perdón.- Se disculpa, pasando sus manos calientes por los hombros de ella.

Parpadea un par de veces para concentrarse. — No importa.- Alza la mirada para verlo a los ojos y darle una pequeña sonrisa, él se la devolvió.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos algún tiempo, más de lo que es normal, pero los ojos de él eran tan hermosos, y atrayentes, como su tacto caliente, que pasa una corriente donde el toca. _Concentración Malia. _Se aleja de Stiles, muy difícil, porque le gusta el calor que el enviaba hacia ella cuando la toca.

— Te estaba buscando.- La voz de él era un poco ronca. Malia tuvo la tentación de levantar de nuevo sus ojos a los de él, pero en su situación esa no es una buena idea.

— ¿Para?- Cuando lo mira de reojo nota que él la estaba viendo, sus ojos con un brillo que Malia había visto muy poco. Puede sentir sus mejillas arder cuando sus ojos bajan hasta sus piernas.

— Te-tenemos que irnos ya.-

— Vale.- Gira hacia la habitación que durmió anoche. — Os veo en la salida.- Con eso ella se va, sintiéndose tan torpe con los tacones que llevaba.

¡Era tan estúpida! ¡Ella acaba de conocer al chico, no puede sentir eso! No sabe con seguridad que siente, pero si entiende que es una gran tentación siempre querer besarlo. ¿Por qué siquiera pensaba en eso? Sacude su cabeza levemente. Tiene que entender que todo es solo una convivencia, para los dos, él heredara, y ella podrá vengarse. Si hace un buen trabajo esto debería terminar pronto, y dejar al chico tentación muy atrás.

Entra a la habitación y se recuesta en la puerta cuando la cierra, suspira. Si esto apenas era el primer día no quiere imaginar pasar toda una semana.

— ¿Qué piensas?-

Malia da un respingo y abre sus ojos asustada. — ¡Me diste un susto chica!- Se queja pasando una mano a su pecho, donde podía sentir su acelerado corazón. No estaba segura si era por Lydia o Stiles.

La pelirroja alza una ceja mientras pasa una mano a su cintura. — Que estarás pensando para asustarte.- El tono de ella era acusador, pero Malia puede estar segura que ella no puede ni siquiera estar cerca de imaginar de lo que estaba pensando.

— Nada. Solo se me olvido que estabas en la habitación.- Pasa su mano por su frente, apartando su cabello castaño de sus ojos, evitando muy bien los ojos verdes de la chica rubia-fresa.

— Vale, dejémoslo hasta hay.- Lydia da media vuelta sobre sus talones y baja una maleta que acababa de llenar. Ya habían 5 maletas llenas, y solo con cosas que Lydia le compro a Malia con dinero de Stiles. — Vamos, llegan tarde a su vuelo.- Agarra la mano de Malia y la jala hasta afuera del apartamento, hasta el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto. No estaba manejando el chofer que casi mata a Malia.

_x_

Estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios, pero no era su culpa, no todos los días se conocían a tu futuro suegro. ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Es su suegro falso, ¡falso!

Pasa sus ojos por el lugar. Era un aeropuerto grande, no recordaba llegar hay cuando llego a New York. Por la ventana se podía ver todos esos aviones saliendo y entrando. Si. Ahora que lo recuerda tiene miedo a los aviones.

Mira por todos lados buscando una salida, una escapatoria. Huir últimamente lo hace bien. Lo hizo con _él._ Lo hizo con su familia, lo puede hacer con Stiles.

_Vale, Malia, hay una salida de emergencia a la izquierda. ¡No, espera! Stiles se daría cuenta. De seguro hay una ventana en el baño._

— ¿Adónde vas?- Le pregunta Stiles cuando se levanta.

— Al baño.- Miente con naturalidad, mientras por dentro se estaba sintiendo muy mal.

El chico le da una sonrisa y vuelve a su laptop. _Lo siento. _Quiere decirle pero no puede, ella no tiene el suficiente valor para decirle que se arrepintió. No soportaría ver la cara de desilusión de él, no podría huir si él le pide que se quede.

Le da una última mirada y se va al baño, dejando toda la ropa que Lydia compro, nada de eso era de ella, además, ella no lo merecía. Cuando entra al baño lo primero que hace es apoyarse en el lavamanos, sus ojos picando por dejar salir las lágrimas. ¡Ella nunca era así! No podía dejar de preguntarse porque se sentía tan extraña.

Lava su cara con el agua fría del baño, para despejar su mente.

— ¿Qué te pasa?-

— ¡Demonios Lydia, deja de hacer eso!- Grita dando media vuelta sobre su eje. — Ya me asustaste dos veces al día.- Su tono de voz era más calmado, pero seguía enojada con la chica pelirroja.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Perdón, pensé que ya sentiste mi presciencia cuando entre.- Se lava las manos. — Ya nos llamaron para abordar.- Comenta cuando está secando sus manos.

— Hum.- Es todo lo que Malia puede decir, ella estaba elaborando un plan para escapar… O algo así.

— ¿Sabes? Te lo agradezco.- Lydia la mira unos segundos. Malia la mira confundida. — No muchas chicas aceptan casarse con un desconocido.- Malia no estaba segura si eso era sarcasmo o de verdad agradecimiento. — Stiles es un buen chico, se pone nervioso con facilidad, pero buen chico.- Lydia empieza a retocar su maquillaje. — Si no fuera por ti el quedaría en la calle, sin decir también humillado.-

Malia ahora quería que la chica se callara, era lo que más quería.

— Eres una buena chica, Malia. Te veo en el avión.- Lydia sale del baño, dejando el silencio que tanto Malia había pedido.

Ella no era una buena chica, había cometido tantos errores en su vida. _No cometas uno más._

— ¡Maldición!- Despotrica. Respira hondo y sale del baño. Tenía un avión que tomar.

**N/A: ¿Qué avión tomara Malia? ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	3. 3: La llegada

El vuelo había sido una pesadilla. Tener dos horas al lado Stiles no era bueno para Malia. ¡El chico era una maldita tentación! Y el calor que él enviaba a ella… Arg, odiaba el efecto que el chico le causaba.

No había hablado para nada, pero sus miradas se encontraron un par de veces, lo cual era incómodo. El viaje en el auto fue más llevadero, ya no estaban tan cerca y sus miradas no se encontraban.

— Ustedes dos tienen que conocerse.- Dice Lydia.

Tanto Stiles como Malia la miran confundidos.

— No pueden decir que son esposo cuando apenas y saben sus nombres.- Explica, como si Malia y Stiles fueran unos bebés.

— Oh.- Dicen los dos a la vez.

Esto era mucho más incómodo que lo del avión. Lydia los queda viendo por un largo tiempo.

— Vale, si ustedes no empiezan.- Suspira. — ¿Cuántos años tienen?-

— 23.- Responde Stiles. Mira atento la respuesta de Malia.

— 20.-

— Okay. No se llevan tanto tiempo.- La pelirroja sonríe. — Hum, no sé, ¿Cuál es su color favorito?-

— Azul.- Responde ahora los dos a la vez.

Lo mira sorprendida. Una cosa en común, esto no era bueno.

— ¿Su plato favorito?-

Están eran preguntas tan estúpidas. Malia se sentía tan estúpida al responderlas. — Huevo con tocino.- Tanto Stiles como Lydia la miran confundidos. — ¿Qué? Es comida.- Se encoje de hombros.

— Lasaña.- Dice el chico Stilinski.

Malia sentía que están eran preguntas superficiales, pero era mucho mejor que le preguntaran sobre su vida personal.

— ¿Lugar favorito?-

— ¡La playa!- Exclaman los dos, y estaban ríen por la sincronía.

— Perfecto, parecen una cursi pareja de recién casado.- Se burla Lydia. — ¿Película favorita?-

— Star Wars.- Responde Stiles.

— Supongo que yo no tengo.- Se encoje de hombros.

Stiles la mira. — ¡Tienes que ver Star Wars, es asombrosa!- Su sonrisa se agranda cuando habla.

Sonríe ante la actitud de Stiles. — Si, la veré algún día.- La vera apenas tenga la oportunidad la vera, ella quería saber porque es la película favorita de su esposo. Se mordió su lengua ante su pensamiento; no es bueno llamarlo esposo, mejor chico tentación.

— Me quede sin preguntas.- Confiesa Lydia.

¡Qué suerte! Ya no se sentirá tan estúpida, en gran parte había sido divertido, y conoció un poco más al chico, pero era difícil responder y tratar de no decir algo de su pasado.

— Esperen.- Adiós a su suerte. — Una pregunta más. ¿Lugar de nacimiento?-

Suspira antes de responder. Donde nació le trae tantos malos recuerdos. — Beacon Hills.-

— Beacon Hills.-

Hay que parar todo, retroceder. ¿Acaso Stiles había dicho…? ¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunta veloz, ignorando la mirada confundida de Stiles, era extraño que los dos nacieron en el mismo pequeño pueblo y nunca se conocieron.

— Beacon Hills, querida, has vuelto a casa.- Responde Lydia.

— ¡No!-

_x_

— Respira hondo, tranquila, no importa.- La voz de Stiles era relajante, ella no tenía que abrir los ojos para verlo y sentirse mejor. — Lo siento, debí haberte dicho.- En realidad no tenia, era la información menos importante cuando él le pidió matrimonio.

Ella mueve la mano negando. — No, es mi culpa. Estoy bien. Debí yo decir que de aquí hui.- Reconoce, no queriendo que Stiles se sintiera culpable por nada.

— Deberíamos comunicarnos más.- Cuando Malia sintió los dedos de Stiles en si mejilla se sentido bien, después abrió los ojos asustada. Ella no debía sentirse bien por su tacto. El aparto su mano rápido. — Lo sien…-

— Esta bien.- No lo dejo terminar de hablar, no debía disculparse de algo que ella le gustaba, solo que eso la sorprendió. El tacto de él aun la sorprende.

— Chicos no puedo entretenerlos mucho más, tienen que salir ahora.- Ordena la pelirroja abriendo la puerta del auto. — Ahora.-

Muerde su labio inferior. No precisamente porque estaba en este pueblo ella tenía que encontrarse con sus padres… o _él. _Estaba bien, tenía que hacer esto por Stiles. Él ya la había ayudado, ahora era su turno de ayudarlo.

— Estoy lista, vamos.- Intenta sonar decidida pero su voz tiembla un poco. Antes que le preguntaran si estaba bien salió del auto, sus ojos solo pudieron ver una cosa al salir.

Una enorme, gigante, casa de color blanco. Era hermosa, y mucho más grande que la de sus padres. — Wow.- Su boca se vuelve una "O" mirando el jardín delantero. — Esto es enorme. ¿Cuántos viven aquí?- Le pregunta a Stiles cuando este ya está a su lado.

— Solo mi padre y el protegido de mi abuelo.-

¿Dos personas? ¿Para toda esta casona? Era en realidad un desperdicio de espacio. Su casa era grande, pero tampoco tanto, lo suficiente para tres personas con dinero. La casa más grande que tenían era de New York, donde había vivido 2 años con _él, _justo en esa casa ella se enteró de todo, así que no tenía buenos recuerdos.

— Vamos, entremos.- Stiles le da una sonrisa, y con movimientos algos torpes agarra su mano. Ella lo deja hacerlo, sabía que ahora venía la hora de actuar como un gran matrimonio.

Afuera parecía grande, sí, pero por dentro era mucho más grande. ¿Era posible? Supone que sí. La casa brillaba mucho, era espaciosa y luminosa. Malia sonríe al pensar que en esta casa ella si puede tener buenos recuerdos.

Los nervios regresaron cuando ella se dio cuenta que era el momento. En realidad el momento. En solo pensarlo le da gana de vomitar los panqueques que comió en la mañana. Se obligó a respirar y parecer casual, como si no le afectara su mano pegada a la de Stiles y que pronto conocerá a su "suegro". Esa escena sonaba tan aterradora.

— Tu padre te espera en el despacho.- Dice Lydia. — Solo.- Termina cuando mira a Malia.

No, él no podía dejarla sola en esta enorme casa. Cuando él se gira a mirarla y soltar su mano ella sabe que se va.

— No demorare. Puedes seguir viendo la casa.- Malia asiente intentando no parecer aterrada por quedarse sola.

Stiles se va con Lydia. ¿No que quería hablar solo con Stiles? Aguanta las ganas de gritarle a Lydia por apartar Stiles de su lado. Gira sobre sus talones y mira todos los pasillos que tenían a sus lados. Toda la casa perfectamente podría ser un laberinto. Va a la derecha, y entra lo que parece una sala. Enorme. Con muebles que combinaban y grandes ventanas, una chimenea de mármol y retratos sobre ella.

Todo estaba perfectamente limpio. Ningún pedazo de polvo se podía ver. Mira los retratos sobre la chimenea. Era Stiles, ella lo podía saber por su sonrisa, pero más pequeño, y adorable. Estaba con una señora que Malia supone debe ser su madre. Ella sabía que la madre del chico estaba muerte, él lo había comentado alguna vez en el viaje en auto hacia el aeropuerto. Se sintió mal por él, ella también había perdido alguien muy importante en su vida. Su pequeña hermana.

Agarra entre sus manos un retrato, era Stiles, la señora lo estaba cargando, los dos parecían muy felices sonriendo para la foto. La dejo en su lugar. Y ahora recogió otra, una donde Stiles estaba ya más grande, no parecía muy diferente a como estaba ahora. Repasa con sus dedos la imagen, los rasgos de Stiles, los que en realidad quería tocar.

— No me digas. Tú debes ser la esposa de Stilinski.-

Oh no… Ella conocía tan perfecto esa voz. _Él_. Los sentidos de Malia despiertan, diciéndole que huya, que se aleje. No deberían encontrarse, no aquí, no ahora. Tuvo tanto tiempo sola que ella recreo muchos escenarios para vengarse de él. Pero, ahora, todo se ha ido, ella ni siquiera puede mantener controlado los latidos furiosos de su corazón.

Alzo la mirada de la foto de Stiles, da media vuelta, despacio, como queriendo evitar el momento. Cuando ya está frente a _él,_ puede ver el asombro en sus ojos cuando la reconoce. Solo había sido 6 meses de los cuales ella escapo, no había cambiado mucho, pero Lydia la convenció hace unas horas atrás que cambiara de cabello, y ahora es un poco más claro que su natural color marrón.

Él seguía mirándola, sus ojos muy abierto, trato de decir algo pero no salió sonido alguno, repaso sus ojos por su cuerpo, y de pronto Malia pensó que este vestido estaba demasiado corto, con la mirada de él no sintió el calor que la mirada de Stiles le provoco.

— ¿Malia?- Habla incrédulo Isaac. Trata de tocarla pero ella da un paso atrás.

— Hey, Malia.- Gira su cabeza para ver ahora a Stiles, estaba entrando a la habitación con un señor, de seguro su padre. Stiles frunce el ceño cuando nota su mirada aterrada, y que al lado estaba Isaac.

No podía soportarlo más, este no había sido su plan, ahora se siente mal, no preparada para afrontarlo. Sale corriendo de ese lugar, dejando a las tres personas detrás de ella desconcertados. La casa era tan grande, no sabe cuántas vueltas dio hasta que salió, al patio trasero de la casa que era enorme, y tenía camino directo hacia el bosque. Malia no se dio cuento tiempo corrió, solo que no dejaba salir sus lágrimas, y su mano apretaba aun el retrato de Stiles.

Que cobarde era, ella había salido como huyendo, como una verdadera cobarde, pero no quería estar en la misma habitación que Isaac, le provocaba asco porque su mente repetía una y otra vez la escena. El muy estúpido la había engañado, ¡con una de sus mejores amigas! Ya ninguna de esas personas del pasado eran sus amigos. Ella estaba sola, y eso estaba bien para ella.

Se detiene de correr, respira, había corrido mucho sin parar ni concentrarse en respirar. Ahora que estaba lejos de ellos tenía que pensar con claridad. Estaba ahora casada con Stiles, Isaac no podía acercarse, no cuando ella ahora es de otro. Tenía una pregunta ¿Por qué Isaac estaba aquí? Malia lo dejo en New York, en la casa de ella, ¿él había venido a decirles a sus padres sobre su desaparición? Pero, si es así, ¿Por qué estaba en casa de Stiles? ¡Ella no sabía que se conocían!

Miro hacia el cielo, se veía las puntas de los grandes árboles verdes, y el cielo con nubes negras. Iba a llorar. Tenía ya que volver a la casa, pero no tenía el valor aun para enfrentar a Stiles, no podía decirle porque había reaccionado así. Miro hacia atrás, podía ver a Isaac y Stiles, corriendo hacia ella.

_No, aun no._

Corrió de nuevo lejos de ellos, muy lejos. Quería un momento de soledad, para pensar y aclarar sus objetivos.

La lluvia empezó a caer, su mirada se volvió borrosa por las gotas de agua, pero eso no le impidió a seguir corriendo, se sentía bien huir de su pasado. Una raíz de árbol se enredó en su pie, cayó al suelo con el retrato de Stiles en sus manos, el vidrio de este se rompió clavándose algunos pedazos en la piel de Malia. El golpe de su muslo empezó a doler, palpitando.

No había sido buena idea salir corriendo. Ahora le dolía todo.

— ¡Malia!- El grito de Isaac suena demasiado fuerte. Alza su cabeza para verlo, este se agachaba al lado de ella. — Mira cómo te has lastimado. Siempre tan torpe.-

La rabia recorrió sus entrañas. Isaac intenta tocarla, pasar sus manos por el muslo lastimado, Malia lo detiene. — ¡Suéltame!- Grita apartando sus manos lejos de ella, no quiere que él toque donde Stiles la toca la noche pasada. — ¿Por qué no vas con alguna de tus amiguitas, idiota?- Sonaba furiosa, como exactamente se sentía.

— Malia, por favor, déjalo ya.- Las manos de él se aprietan sobre los brazos de ella.

Lucha contra el, pero era más fuerte.

— ¡Suéltala, Lahey!- El grito de Stiles resuena por todo el bosque. Malia se gira para verlo aliviada, y sorprendida, y contenta que el este ahora a su lado. — Suelta a mí esposa.-

_Esposa, esposa. Suena bien de su boca._

Ahora él estaba a su lado, apartando las manos de Isaac de ella. El calor pasó ahora más fuerte por su cuerpo cuando la mano de Stiles pasa a su espalda. Estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Isaac la mira, ella sabe que estaba enojado. — Entonces es cierto, te casaste con este.- Su voz ya no era de incredulidad, si no de enojo.

— Si. Stiles es mi esposo.- Responde segura, confiada y decidida, se sentí bien decirlo y ver el rostro de furia de Isaac.

Isaac no dice más, solo se levanta y se va, Malia sabe que ahora estaba dolido, y eso la hizo sentir aún mejor.

Malia siente la mirada de Stiles sobre ella. Gira su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos. Tenía ahora una cosa más que agradecerle.

— ¿Estas bien?- Él siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, y le gustaba, nunca nadie le preguntaba cómo se sentía.

— Si.- Mira hacia el retrato roto. — Lo siento por tu foto.- Alza el retrato hacia él.

— No importa, mi papá tiene mil fotos como esta.- Le da una sonrisa antes de poner sus ojos sobre la herida de sus manos. — Vamos a casa.- _Casa. _Sonaba tan raro eso. — Vamos a curarte.-

Asiente, sonaba bien eso de que la cure de nuevo. Trato de levantarse pero Stiles se lo impidió. Paso su mano por detrás de su rodilla, y la otra aun en su espalda. La levanto al estilo de novia, y eso hizo que el estómago de Malia diera un vuelco.

Lo miro sorprendida, él solo le dio una sonrisa. Malia apoyo sus brazos al cuello de él, y su cabeza en el pecho.

_Me puedo acostumbrar a esto._

— Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- Susurra Stiles.

Suspira. Eso ya lo sabía.

**Capitulo corto ¿Qué les pareció? Cuando la leí por primera vez me sorprendió mucho que Isaac era el ex prometido de Malia.**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	4. 4: La presentación

Los cortes en sus manos no fueron importantes, solo unos pequeños aruños que Stiles limpio y puso una curita. Estaba bien para Malia ser torpe y que Stiles la curara.

Stiles guarda todas las cosas. — Tenemos que bajar.- Malia hace una mueca. — Pero si no quieres no es necesario, puedo decirle a mi padre que no estás bien.-

Malia niega. No, ella le debía esto, después de lo de esta tarde ella debía hablar con el papá de Stiles. — Esta bien, vamos, quiero conocer a tu padre.- Sonríe intentando parecer verdaderamente emocionada por bajar.

En realidad quería quedarse en la cama, tal vez pensando que el recuentro con Isaac no fue tan malo y vergonzoso. Stiles no le pregunto nada cuando subieron, supone que quería dejarle su espacio, o tal vez se dio cuenta que eso era de lo menos que quería hablar ahora.

Se pone en pie, sus piernas tiemblan leve cuando le da un mareo. Respira hondo, y ante la atenta mirada de Stiles ella camina hasta la puerta de la habitación, era de color azul, con una grande cama en el medio, por los poster y fotos del lugar, Malia puede adivinar que es la habitación de Stiles.

— ¿Estas segura?- Él le pregunta cuando ella ya tenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Maldice en un susurro, que sabe Stiles no oyó.

— Si.- Abre la puerta antes que el pregunte más.

Ahora que lo piensa, es mejor bajar y hablar con el padre de Stiles, que quedarse para que él se quede mirándola con curiosidad. Malia no estaba preparada para decirle la verdad.

Bajan juntos, Malia concentrándose en no cojear por el dolor de su pierna, ella no quería preguntas ahora de que le paso, y esas cosas de lastima por andar lastimada por algo tan estúpido. Las escaleras eran en caracol, el piso brillante debajo de sus pies, Malia pensó que esta casa era demasiado ostentosa.

Entran a la sala de invitados de la casa, la que horas atrás ella se había encontrado con Isaac. Estaba un hombre sentado, un vaso de whisky descanso en su mano.

— Papá.- Habla Stiles, acercándose al señor en el sofá que mantenía sus ojos puesto en el retrato enorme encima de la chimenea.

Cuando pasa sus ojos a su hijo y luego a ella sonríe, parecía verdaderamente contento. Se levanta. Malia pone su mejor sonrisa.

— Debes ser tú la esposa de mi hijo.- Dice el sr Stilinski, emoción saliendo de su voz.

— Si.- Sonríe ampliamente. — Mucho gusto señor Stilinski.- Sabia de modales, y al fin los usaba.

El sr Stilinski le da un abrazo, parecía feliz, de seguro porque su hijo heredara al fin. Lo corresponde, quería parecer también feliz, aunque en realidad lo estaba, no siempre le caes bien a tu suegro, y menos cuando ella se casa con su hijo y ni lo invita a la boda.

— Mi hijo tenía razón, eres muy hermosa.- Habla aun manteniendo el abrazo. Malia vio de reojo como Stiles sonreí.

— Gracias.- Le dice Malia cuando se separan, manteniendo una sonrisa tímida ahora en su rostro.

— Venga chicos, pasemos a la mesa, me hablan de cómo se conocieron.-

Malia asiente, ahora nerviosa. Nunca habían hablado de eso, no habían invitado una historia. Cuando el sr Stilinski da la vuelta para caminar hasta la otra habitación, Malia ve preocupada a Stiles, y el también parecía preocupado.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer?- Susurra, caminando muy cerca de Stiles para que este solo lo pudiera oír.

Stiles niega. — No lo sé. Crear una historia convincente, y no entrar en pánico.-

Eso sonaba fácil, con un pequeño problema, ella no era la mejor con las mentiras. Respira hondo, y piensa sobre una historia real, una donde pareciera que ellos de verdad se enamoraron, aunque ninguno de los dos sienta eso hacia el otro.

_x_

— También quiero saber eso.- Isaac entra a la habitación, se sienta al lado de Lydia.

Malia agradece que estaba muy lejos de ella, aunque maldice porque estaba enfrente, y la miraba tanto que la ponía nerviosa de nuevo.

— Es compresible, Stiles no nos dijo mucho sobre ti.- Dice el sr Stilinski, mirándola con ternura.

De pronto se sintió mal por mentirle al señor, parecía ser un buen hombre. Miro a Stiles, que miraba a Lydia, como buscando ayuda, y la pelirroja solo lo miraba con diversión. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

— Empieza tú, amor.- Dice Malia, sonriéndole a Stiles, incitándolo a que diga una mentira, y que más le vale sea convincente, para que Isaac sufra.

Stiles se aclara la garganta. — Si bueno, nos conocimos en New York, yo había salido a correr.- Malia junta sus cejas, era algo divertido verlo tan nervioso. — De pronto me estrelle con ella.- Era una forma distinta de contar como se conocieron. — Y entonces mire sus ojos, eran hermosos, grandes y brillantes, o, y su sonrisa, es la sonrisa más bella que había visto jamas.- Ella no lo pudo evitar, se sonrojo ante las palabras de Stiles. — Y lo primero que pensé al verla era que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto.-

Los ojos de Stiles se conectan con los de ella. Le sonreí ampliamente, no le importaba si lo que decía era verdad o no, pero se sintió bien oírlo.

— Esa es algo sumamente cursi, ¿no cree Mr Stilinski?- Comenta de pronto Lydia, divertida.

Malia desvía su mirada, sintiéndose algo extraña. ¿Cuánto tiempo es que se quedaron viendo?

— No es cursi, eso mismo pensé cuando conocí a tu madre.- Sr Stilinski le sonríe a ambos. — ¿Y tú Malia? ¿Qué pensaste de mi hijo?-

Tantas cosas, algunas no tan buenas para decir.

Sonríe. — Quería matarlo, porque me dolió el golpe.- Puede sentir como Stiles ríe a su lado. — Pero luego, pensé fue muy tierno, me ayudo, me gusto como miraba. Y sus besos son asombrosos.-

Stiles como que no esperaba sus palabras, porque empieza a toser el vino que estaba tomando. Malia le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. ¿No debió decir eso? No es como si supiera en realidad como besaba, pero vamos, ella no se le ocurrió decir más.

La risa del sr Stilinski no se demora en oír por el lugar. Malia mira a Lydia, para ver un indicio si había hecho algo mal, pero la chica solo asiente, felicitándola. También mira a Isaac, que no parecía muy feliz.

— Eso es amor verdadero chicos.- Dice el señor Stilinski, giñando un ojo a su hijo.

Malia sonríe, pensando la presentación no había salido tan mal como pensó.

_x_

— ¿En serio vas a dormir hay?- Pregunta, mirando a Stiles haciendo una cama con cojines y sabanas en el suelo. — No parece muy cómodo, y esta es tu casa.- Malia no pensaba que el suelo era bueno para el futuro legítimo dueño de todo eso.

— Estaré bien.- Responde, empezando a acostarse en el suelo. — Tú descansa, ha sido un día largo.-

Pone los ojos en blanco. — Por favor, en serio no hay problema que durmamos juntos.- Quería convencerlo, y en realidad no sabe porque, ¿será porque no quería dormir sola? — Somos esposos.-

Stiles la mira unos segundos, después suspira derrotado, agarra su almohada y se sienta al lado de ella en la cama. Malia no puede evitar sonreír victoriosa.

Los dos se mueven mucho en la cama, ninguno poder realmente dormir. Malia pensaba en muchas cosas, como que su ex estaba en la habitación de al lado, que ella ahora estaba casada, ¡que está realmente confundida! ¿Quién puede dormir con todo eso en la cabeza?

Minutos más tarde puede sentir la respiración pesada de Stiles. Lo mira, parecía realmente dormido, tranquilo en su sueños. Pasa una mano por el pecho de él, los latidos tranquilos del corazón de Stiles puede sentirlos. Con miedo a que se despierte Malia recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Stiles.

_Paz_.

Se sintió verdaderamente tranquila, lo que no sentía en muchos meses atrás. Cuando Stiles pasa una mano por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura no se asustó, no se apartó, porque verdaderamente se sentía bien su tacto.

— Malia.- Cuando el habla, ella sabía que estaba despierto, pero no le importo, seguía junto a él.

— Hmm.- Susurra ella, sintiendo que muy pronto caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¿Alguna vez me dirás lo que paso con, Isaac?-

Claro que sí, ella no iba a mentirle, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, no quiere recordar ahora lo que paso y demoro tanto en olvidar.

— Si.-

**N/A ****¡Feliz San Valentine!**** ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Lo sé, lo sé, muy corto ¡Pero prometo actualiza pronto!**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	5. 5: El testamento

— ¡Son las 5 de la mañana, déjame!- Grita Malia, clavando sus uñas largas en la fina ceda de la almohada.

Lydia ignora sus quejas, ella tenía un horario que seguir y la chica nueva no iba a arruinarlo. Malia puede sentir las delicadas manos de Lydia enroscarse en sus tobillos, y adivinando lo que iba a ser la pelirroja ella pasas sus manos ahora al respaldo de la cama, pero eso no impide a la chica pelirroja a derivarla al suelo.

Maldice mientras se soba el trasero, espasmos de dolor ahora pasando por ahí.

— Voy a matarte.- Dice entre dientes, levantándose del suelo pero no yendo de nuevo a la cama, no quería que Lydia de nuevo la molestara.

Lydia solo sonríe de lado con victoria. — Deja de quejarte, tenes mucho que hacer hoy.-

— Wo, wo, wo, alto hay pelirroja.- Dice. — En el contrato no decía nada de trabajo.- Se cruza de brazos, pareciendo enojada.

En realidad no le importaba hacer trabajo, así no se sentiría tan mal e inútil en una casa que no es suya, las mentiras siempre han sido difíciles para Malia Tate, pero eso no significaba que iba hacerle fácil las cosas a Lydia, ella no la dejo dormir.

— No seas tonta, cuando digo trabajo me refiero en que tienes que alistarte, desayunar bien e ir a leer el testamento junto a Stiles.- Lydia se dirige al armario de la habitación.

Malia la sigue, anoche ella no pudo ver el armario, y no se dio ni siquiera cuenta cuando habían arreglado toda la ropa que Lydia le había comprado el día anterior. Era tanta ropa que no está seguro poder usarla toda antes de que el contrato termine.

— Pensé que ya lo habían leído.- Comenta, mirando los zapatos que pensaba podría usar hoy, no tacones, odia los tacones.

Lydia empieza a dar vueltas por el lugar, mirando la ropa. — Eso no era el testamento en sí, solo una parte.- Malia hace una mueca sin entender y Lydia suspira. — Era una regla para ver el testamento entero, que su único nieto estuviera casado.-

Asiente sin tener ganas de preguntar más, no le importaba las reglas de la familia Stilinski, pero se preguntaba si pasaría lo mismo cuando ella herede todo lo de su abuelo. Lydia no demora en darles ordenes, escoger que usar, y lo que más odiaba, tendrá que usar tacones.

_x_

Camina con lentitud, no queriendo ahora otro estúpido accidente, eso era lo que menos necesitaba ahora. Los tacones molestaban sus pies, y aunque ella sabía usarlos, porque sus padres la obligaron a tomar clases de modelo a los 15 años, aun le dolía un poco su pierna.

Lydia le dio indicaciones sumamente explicitas para llegar al jardín, donde Stiles la estaría esperando para desayunar, ¿Quién desayuna a las 6 de la mañana? Es obvio que más tarde le dará hambre. Recordando el camino llega al jardín enorme, el que el día anterior ella había escapado. En una mesa algo alejada de la casa, Stiles la esperaba, comiendo y leyendo unos papeles.

— Hola.- Habla, sentándose al lado de él.

Stiles alza la mirada para verla, y le da una leve sonrisa. — Hola.-

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando él se levantó, y no sabe cuándo es que se bañó. Malia pensó que él quería darle su espacio, pero aun así, lo había extrañado en la cama. Recoge una servilleta, y la pone en su regazo, antes de ver el plato de desayuno. Maldigo una vez más a Lydia cuando una de las empleadas le sirvió fue ensalada de fruta para desayunar por órdenes de la rubia-fresa.

— ¿Dónde está tu papá?- Pregunta masticando una fresa.

— Ha salido antes donde el abogado de la familia.- El ni aparta sus ojos de esos papeles mientras responde.

— Oh.- Es todo lo que puede decir.

Ambos comen en total silencio, uno que incomodaba y ponía algo triste a Malia. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? Porque Stiles parecía estar enojado, pero no podía hacer nada, temía que si hablara y le preguntara porque estaba así el pondría sobre la mesa la conversación, la verdad que ella le prometió decir, y que aún no estaba lista para contar.

_x_

Su estómago gruño, y Malia solo pudo acariciarlo. El desayuno ya había pasado, y ahora moría de hambre, pero no había tiempo de comer. Mira a su alrededor; Isaac sentado frente a ella, su mirada pegada en ella, quería golpearlo. El sr Stilinski al lado de Isaac, su mirada perdida al frente de la sala de junta de la firma de abogados. Lydia atrás de ella, testeando tan rápido en su celular que Malia solo podía pensar que más tarde le dolerá los dedos. Y Stiles, al lado, su mano sosteniendo a la de ella sobre la mesa, lo cual agradecía, porque ese tacto le daba fuerza para estar frente a Isaac.

Estaban todos esperando al abogado, que según comento Lydia, era demasiado joven para ser un buena abogado, y por lo que según dijo Stiles, ese abogado era su mejor amigo.

— Perdonen mi demora.- Llega el abogado, vestido formalmente con traje, su rostro con una amable sonrisa.

Stiles sonríe. — Tranquilo hombre, todos ya sabemos porque de tu demora.- Y le giña entonces un ojo.

Malia frunce el ceño sin entender, y es cuando los ojos del abogado se posan en ella.

— Tú debes ser Malia.- Habla. — Hola, Soy Scott.-

Sonríe siendo amable. — Soy Malia, pero al parecer ya sabias eso.- Lo cual le pareció curiosos a Malia.

Scott asiente. — Es mejor empezar ya.-

Scott se sienta y prender un proyector, en él se veía un hombre anciano parecido a sr Stilinski, cuando empieza hablar todos se quedan callados.

— _Si están aquí es porque mi nieto ya se casó.- _En el video se veía al hombre serio, demasiado, como si no estuviera feliz de decir que Stiles se casó. — _Y quieren gastar toda mi fortuna, pero están equivocados, hay una segunda parte del trato.- _Malia nota como todos en la habitación parecían ahora asustados, excepto Isaac, que disfrutaba de la escena. — _Cuando estaba vivo Stiles no puedo casarse ¿cierto?- _Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. — _Nadie de aquí heredara hasta que me den mi primer bisnieto ¿entendido? Scott les dirá más sobre eso.-_

Frunce el ceño mientras mira a todos con él sus rostros sorprendidos. _Bisnieto… _¡Bisnieto! Abre los ojos, sorprendida y mira a Stiles, que parecía horrorizado.

¡Eso no estaba en el contrato! ¡Malia no se embarazaría! ¡Y eso no está en discusión! Ni por todo el dinero del mundo ella daría a luz un bebé que no vendría por amor. ¡Nunca!

Scott llama la atención de todos con un carraspeo, y saca a cada uno de sus pensamientos.

— _Stiles e Isaac, mis dos orgullos, pero solteros, nunca pensaban en formar una familia, si no de aumentar el dinero_.- Empieza Scott a leer el testamento. — _Eso pensaba yo a su edad, que todo vendría con el dinero, pero no es así, me perdí mucho en la vida de tu padre Stiles.- _Malia mira como el sr Stilinski baja la cabeza. — _No quiero que cometas mis mismos errores, si estas en la segunda parte del testamento es porque estás casado, como dije en el video, y estoy orgulloso de ti, pero una familia no solo empieza con el matrimonio.- _Scott vuelve a carraspear. — _Isaac, desde pequeño te he criado, y eres como un nieto para mí, por eso tú también puedes pelear por mi herencia, pero vas un paso atrás, si eres tú el que me da mi primer bisnieto heredaras la mitad de mis empresas, mientras que si es Stiles, el heredara todo. Lo más importante es la sangre Stilinski.-_

Y con eso termina. Malia mira a Lydia asustada, ¿Qué es lo que iban hacer? La rubia-fresa parecía desconcertada al igual que todos en la habitación, ahora ni siquiera Isaac estaba sonriendo.

Ella no lo puede soportar más.

— ¡No vamos a tener un hijo!- Grita y se sorprende al ver que Stiles grito lo mismo que ella.

Lo mira asustada, ella nunca había imaginado que todo esto iba a pasar, solo tenían que ser esposos por un mes, y ahora resulta que deben de tener un hijo. ¡Eso era una locura! Este era el momento justo para pensar en un escape, algo que la libere de todo, si ya escapo una vez puede de nuevo.

Todos los miran desconcertados, claro, el sr Stilinski, Scott e Isaac piensan que estas casados de verdad, mientras que Lydia debe estar preocupada porque la verdad salga a frote.

— Es compresible.- Habla Lydia, salvándolos de nuevo. — Ellos son un matrimonio joven, no han podido siquiera tener el año de matrimonio cuando ya le piden un bebé.-

Malia nota lo increíble que era Lydia Martin con las mentiras, siempre los salvaba. Todos se calman, de seguro creyeron lo que dijo Lydia.

— Esto debe ser una muy mala broma.- Dice el sr Stilinski suspirando. — Lo siento chicos, no se sientan obligados, alguien no puede tener una familia obligada, yo solucionare esto.-

Tanto Stiles como Malia asiente, un poco más calmados. Stiles aprieta levemente la mano de Malia, y eso la conforta un poco, si es de verdad que el señor Stilinski solucionara esa locura Malia no tendrá que huir del chico tentación.

**N/A Vaya, Malia y Stiles se metieron en problemas X3 ¡El próximo capítulo es mi favorito! Tratare de actualizar más pronto que las otras veces :D**

**Saludos: Melisa**


	6. 6: La verdad

La mala suerte la perseguía, eso era obvio, se escapó de sus padres e Isaac y ahora ambos estaban de vuelta en su vida. Se enteró que la familia Tate, su familia, eran socios de la firma abogados Stilinski. ¿Desde cuánto es que su familia estaba junto a esta familia? Nunca los había odio hablar de los Stilinski.

¿Cómo se enteró? Scott McCall estaba hablando con su esposo cuando salían de la sala donde se leyó su sentencia de muerte, bueno, testamento.

— Tu padre me hablo sobre la reunión de mañana en tu casa.- Dice Scott, caminando al lado de Stiles.

Malia suspira por lo bajo, una _reunión_ en realidad nunca lo era, en realidad era una fiesta con más de cien invitados. Los ricos nunca hacían una simple reunión.

— Me comento algo de eso en la mañana.- Stiles acaricia la mano de Malia con el pulgar, el nunca en realidad la soltó, y Malia no se queja, ¿había mencionado ya cuanto le gusta su tacto? — También sobre mi nuevo guarda espalda.- Ahora el chico parecían desanimado.

¿Se había perdido algo? Era tan ridículo que Stiles necesitara un guardaespaldas en un pueblo tan chico, donde no había peligro, era más compresible si lo tuviera en New York, pero haya Malia nunca vio que alguien cuidara a Stiles. Lo mira de reojo, y por su rostro triste ella se dio cuenta que era algo serio. Tendría que hablar más tarde de eso con él, o con Lydia.

Scott palmea la espalda de Stiles, dándole apoyo. — Vamos, eso fue hace años.- Le dice a Stiles. — Además que Peter tiene tiempo en este negocio, de seguro ni lo notaras.-

Stiles asiente tratando de ser optimista. — ¿Sabes quién ira a la fiesta?- Pregunta cambiando de tema, Malia pudo notarlo fácilmente, tal vez él tampoco quería hablar de su pasado.

— Kira, y uno que otro de tus anteriores amigos.- Responde Scott. — De familia reconocidas solo los Hale y Tate.-

El apellido Tate se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza. Todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y de pronto el tacto de Stiles ya no era confortante. Se tambalea al darle un mareo y Stiles se precipita a sostenerla de la cintura para no caer en el suelo. Esto debía ser una mala broma del destino, su familia en serio no debía conocer a los Stilinski.

¿Y sin son otros Tate? No precisamente debía haber una sola familia reconocida en este pueblo con ese apellido ¿cierto?

— ¿Estas bien?- La voz de Stiles la trae a la realidad.

_No, de hecho no puede estar peor_.

— Si.- Responde intentando reincorporarse firmemente en sus pies.

Tanto Stiles como Scott la miraban confundidos y preocupados, ella solo los ignora y se concentra en calmar su respiración. Todo solo debía ser una equivocación, pero si no lo es… Malia tendrá que decirle la verdad a Stiles más pronto de lo esperado.

— Esta muy blanca, deberías llevarla a tu oficina para que descanse.- Comenta Scott y Stiles solo sigue su consejo.

Malia no dice nada, solo deja que Stiles ponga el peso de ella sobre sus hombros, y camina pegado a él, en realidad se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar, había sido tantas emociones para solo tres días.

Cuando llegan a la oficina, ya Scott no los acompañaba, Stiles la deja sentar en su silla, Malia puede notar que la oficina era para el director de la empresa, no solo un empleado, ¿acaso ya era dueño de todo esto con apenas sus 23 años? Malia debería pedirle un consejo, porque en poco tiempo ella también será dueña de una empresa.

Pasa sus ojos curiosa por el lugar, un gran escritorio de madera caoba fina, su computador último modelo con el logo de la empresa en él, las ventanas enormes detrás de la silla del escritorio donde entraba toda la luz del sol, la alfombra azul que combinaba con las paredes blancas. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, y era mucho más linda que la oficina de su padre, que había sido decorada por su madre.

— Espera aquí, voy a traerte un poco de agua.-

No, eso no era lo que necesitaba. Agarra la mano de él antes que pudiera alejarse, Stiles la mira un poco confundido.

— No, quédate.- Suspira, intentando conseguir más valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. — Stiles, tengo que decirte toda la verdad, mi pasado.-

Ahora puede notar el interés de Stiles ante sus palabras. Agarra una de las sillas de cuero negro del lugar y se sienta enfrente de ella, la cercanía que antes era confortante ahora solo la ponía nerviosa.

— Te oigo.- Susurra Stiles.

Traga en seco antes de contar su historia. — Estuve comprometida con Isaac hace dos meses atrás.- Malia nota como Stiles abre sus ojos sorprendido. — Mis padres habían arreglado mi compromiso con el apenas se enteraron que podía ser heredero de una fortuna, pero Isaac nunca nos dijo que es fortuna no era de él.- Aclara rápidamente al ver como Stiles iba a protestar. — Lo he conocido en la universidad en New York, vivimos dos años en mi casa de allá.- Suspira bajando la cabeza. — Yo… creo que lo amaba, o al menos sentía cariño por él, hasta que un día que volvía de la universidad lo vi teniendo sexo con otra chica en mi sofá de 10 mil dólares.-

Pasan minutos en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabiendo que más decir, y Malia sin el valor de alzar el rostro solo para ver lastima en sus ojos. Ella odia la lastima, eso fue lo que sus padres le han dado durante diez años, y luego la lastima de Isaac, no podría soportar verlo ahora también de él.

— Por eso huy, mis padres aun me querían obligar a casarme con él aunque me haya engañado.- Termina su historia.

Siente los finos dedos de Stiles pasar por su mentón y alzar su rostro con suavidad para verla a los ojos.

— Isaac es un idiota, y no lo digo porque quiera robar mi herencia, lo digo porque solo un idiota puede te haría daño.- Le dice, muy cerca de su rostro.

Sonríe sintiéndose bien por sus palabras, puede ser un cliché en realidad, pero eso no quitaba que se sentía bien cuando te decían cosas de película. Se quedan rato viéndose a los ojos, a Malia le encantaban sus ojos dorados.

— Mis padres vendrán mañana.- Dice de pronto, saliendo del trance que provocaba los ojos de Stiles en ella.

Stiles se aleja y frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué?- Pregunta desconcertado, como si Malia hubiera dicho que era una bruja.

— Stiles mis padres son la familia Tate, soy Malia Tate.- Explica con desesperación.

Stiles solo se queda inmóvil, no siquiera parpadea y a Malia le estaba empezando a asustar, pero entendía perfecto si ahora quería romper el contrato.

— Vale, ahora soy yo quien necesita agua.- Al fin habla, se siente un poco más calmada ya que no le grito enojado. Stiles no dice nada más, solo se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, Malia no puede evitar pensar que hizo algo mal. — Mira el lado bueno.- Comenta el girando levemente para mirarla, abriendo la puerta de madera negra. — Tus padres verán que te casaste con el verdadero heredero.- Le giña un ojos antes de por fin salir.

Decir que estaba confundida por sus palabras era poco, Malia no había entendido del todo, ¿eso significaba que tenían que jugar ser esposos con los padres de ella también? Eso sonaba como la segunda locura más grande que había oído en el día, pero también la emociono, adiós a las obligaciones que sus padres le ponían, adiós a las quejas de tenerla aun soltera, y adiós principalmente a su compromiso con Isaac.

¡Quería gritar, saltar de alegría! No sabía cómo expresar lo feliz y aliviada que estaba ahora, ella en realidad ahora no estaría siendo controlada por nadie, ni siquiera por Stiles, porque luego de todo solo se divorciaran en poco tiempo, ella heredara lo de su abuelo, y no tendrá nunca más por preocuparse por huir. Eso sonaba como un buen plan.

La puerta de la oficina se abre, y entre una chica rubia, con gran cuerpo y usaba ropa demasiado ajustada. Malia no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño algo molesta porque esa chica entrara así a la oficina de su falso esposo.

— ¿Quién eres?- Pregunta la rubia, su voz mostrando un poco de arrogancia.

Malia se pone de pie. — ¿Quién eres tú?-

La chica sonríe. — Erica, la novia de Stiles, dueño de todo esto.-

El plan de Malia se desmorono en solo segundos, sintió su respiración pesada. Esa debió ser la chica que Stiles ama, la que había pedido matrimonio, pero que había terminado con él. Tal vez la batalla no la había perdido ella.

— Soy Malia Stilinski, esposa de Stiles.-


	7. 7: La manipuladora

Todo había sido una conmoción cuando dijo que era la esposa de Stiles. La chica rubia solo se quedó quieta, mirándola como si estuviera loca y acabara de decir la mentira más grande del planeta. Ahora que lo piensa, tal vez no debió decir eso.

— Lamento decirte esto pero estas mal, yo soy la prometida de Stiles.- Dice Erica acercándose, como una leona a punto de saltar a su presa.

Malia solo sonríe. — Que yo sepa tu terminaste con Stiles, y el tiempo que lo abandonaste me conoció y ahora estamos casado, y enamorados.- Intentaba sonar convincente, pero aun así estaba algo nerviosa.

¿Qué pasaría si Stiles mira a Erica? Si aún la amaba ¿no le importaría el trato y sin importarle nada se casaría con Erica? Ahora era Malia que jugaba en una línea muy delgada, que en cualquier momento podrá caer al suelo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste plato de segunda mesa?- Erica ríe con picardía, divertida mientras que Malia solo estaba roja de furia. — Es imposible que se haya casado en tan solo un mes que me fui, el me ama.- La voz arrogante de la chica cuando dice que Stiles la ama, provoca que Malia quiera golpeara.

_Cálmate, Malia_.

— Te amaba, eso es pesado.- Responde con voz seca. — Tal vez te duela oírlo, pero me amaba a mí.-

_Mentira, mentira, te crecerá la nariz como pinocho._

Estaba en tanto peligro ahora, podía sentir la cuerda romperse, solo faltaba que Stiles entrara para desmentir todo lo que ha dicho. Por las palabras de Erica era más que obvio lo segura que estaba sobre el amor de Stiles que le profesaba.

Erica se acerca más a Malia, ahora ya no parecía estar divertida, lo que alegro un poco a Malia, tal vez ya no estaba tan segura. La chica rubia la mira de abajo a arriba y tiene en sus ojos ese brillo arrogante de confianza, como si Malia fuera tan poca cosa. Tiene que respirar hondo para no golpear a la chica.

— No pareces una competencia, ya veremos a quien ama de verdad.- Dice Erica.

¡¿No parece una competencia?! Eso ha sido demasiado, Malia estaba a punto de cachetearla, porque eso se merecía, Erica que tenía buenos reflejos agarra la muñeca de Malia y el golpe nunca se lleva a cabo. La puerta se abre y entra Stiles a la oficina con un vaso de agua en su mano, cuando sus ojos se topan con los de Erica su sonrisa se desvanece.

Malia nota como mira confundido todo, la mano de Erica aun sostenía la muñeca de ella, pero eso no es por mucho, Erica la suelta y se dirige hacia Stiles con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Erica?- Pregunta Stiles, parecía muy sorprendido aun.

— Hola cariño.- Saluda Erica.

El estómago de Malia se remueve cuando Erica se acerca e intenta besarlo, pero que insolente era la chica, lo que la alegro fue como Stiles la aparto siendo aún amable, pero no dejo que lo besara. Erica lo mira confundida y desconcertada. No puede evitar sonreír para ella misma, toma esa Erica.

— Hola.- Dice Stiles. — ¿Ya has conocido a mi esposa?-

Su corazón palpita fuerte cuando oye decir eso a Stiles, y no sabe explicar lo feliz que se sentía al ver la cara de Erica en una mueca.

— Entonces es cierto, te has casado.- ¿Qué? No, Erica ahora no podía jugar esa carta, los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron y parecía verdaderamente triste. Malia al ver a Stiles se dio cuenta que este ahora estaba apenado. — No debí venir. Yo solo… quería saber de ti, te he extrañado.-

¡Maldita sea no! ¿Cómo era posible que Stiles este creyéndole a la cara de esa chica? Era un idiota, sí, porque solo un idiota no se da cuenta que lo están manipulando. Malia toma valor y se acerca a Stiles, enganchándose a su brazo.

— Ya que lo viste, puedes irte.- Stiles la mira un poco confundido cuando ella habla.

Debía quedarse callado, después de todo ella solo lo está ayudando a no caer en el embrujo de Erica.

La rubia asiente, pareciendo dolida.

_Maldita_.

— Es lo mejor.- Dice Erica viendo a Stiles. — Fue bueno verte de nuevo y saber que estas bien.- Da un suspiro que a Malia le sonó muy falso y da media vuelta para irse.

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte?-

¡No, no, nooo! Malia ahora quería golpear a Stiles ¿Cómo es posible que le pregunte eso? ¡Ya se iba! Erica de nuevo mira a Stiles esta vez con una leve sonrisa pareciendo inocente. Malia no podía tener más mala suerte.

— De hecho no, sabes que aquí no me queda nadie desde el accidente.- Habla con noto triste Erica.

Malia se queda mirando ahora a Stiles, y supo que aunque hiciera cualquier cosa ella no podrá salvarlo de la manipuladora.

— Puedes quedarte en la casa, a papá le alegrara verte.- Dice Stiles.

Erica sonríe feliz y abraza a Stiles, dándole un leve empujón a Malia, cuando esta la mira a los ojos le giña un ojo rápidamente, diciendo con este gesto que había ganado una batalla. Puede sentir su rostro enrojecer solo de furia.

Da pasos hacia la salida, no queriendo ver más a Stiles abrazado de esa rubia.

— Malia, espera, voy contigo a la casa.- Le dice Stiles separándose de la rubia manipuladora.

Malia le da una sonrisa forzada. — No te preocupes, lleva a Erica contigo de seguro tiene mucho de qué hablar, yo iré con Isaac.- Lo dice solo para lastimarlo, por ser tan estúpido de caer en el juego de Erica.

Stiles la mira enojada, ella ya sabía que Isaac no era de su santa devoción. Le da una última sonrisa y sale de la habitación, dejando a la chica manipuladora con su esposo. Eso sonaba como un gran error, pero ya no daría paso atrás, después de todo Stiles no es su verdadero esposo.


	8. 8: El orgullo

No sabe explicar cómo se siente ahora mismo, enojada, frustrada, furiosa… celosa. ¿Por qué dejo que se fuera con Erica? ¿Qué tal que lo manipulara ahora no solo con su rostro? Malia estaba sospechando que esa chica querrá que Stiles la engañe en cualquier momento. ¡¿Pero que estaba diciendo?! ¿Engañar? Ni que fueran una relación real, aun así Malia está alistándose para jalar de los cabellos rubios de Erica si esta se le insinúa de nuevo a Stiles.

No debería pensar tanto en eso, era más importante pensar en sus padres, y que luego de dos meses muy largos ella los volvería a ver. ¿La habrán extrañado? ¿Si quiera si habían molestado en buscarla? Tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza, sus padres nunca fueron muy amorosos con ella en realidad, le enseñaron cosas para sobrevivir en el duro mundo de la alta sociedad pero nunca le enseñaron nada para tener una familia ¿Cómo se comportaran al enterarse que ella se casó? Malia duda que se enojen, después de todo Stiles tenía mucho dinero, eso pondrá felices a sus padres.

Entra a la casa Stilinski con Lydia, porque era más obvio que nunca iría en un auto, a solas, con Isaac, eso en parte la enojaba más, porque luego que ella le conto lo que paso a Stiles el sigue creyendo que ella en realidad iría con Isaac.

Le conto todo lo que paso a Lydia, y ella estaba de acuerdo en que Erica lo manipulo.

— Stiles siempre ha sido débil con ella.- Dice Lydia. — Fue su primera novia y en serio la amaba, cuando termino con el no salía de su casa porque entro en una gran depresión.-

Malia no entiende ¿eso debía hacerla sentir mejor? Porque eso no pasaba, solo la hizo sentir como una intrusa que quiere robar a Stiles de Erica ¿era eso posible? Lo duda, era mejor decir que ella solo si respondía bien al afecto de Stiles, aunque solo llevan tres días de conocerse.

— Quería golpearlo, en serio, y ahora esa chica vivirá aquí por un tiempo.- Habla de mal humor, sacando toda su frustración con palabras. — No creo que pueda aguantarla por mucho tiempo.- Confiesa.

Lydia alza una ceja. — De seguro eso es lo que querrá, sacarte de quicio solo para que parezca la mala en los ojos de Stiles.-

Frunce el ceño, eso tenía sentido, pero ella pensaba que luego de lo que dijo ya parecía la mala. Malia no tenía la virtud de la paciencia.

— ¿Quieres decir que debo comportarme como una tonta al lado de Erica?- Pregunta sentándose en el grande sofá blanco de la sala Stilinski.

— Quiero decir que compórtate como la verdadera dueña del lugar.-

Hum, eso sonaba bien, y no difícil de hacer ya que solo Lydia y Stiles saben que todo esto del matrimonio es falso, a menos que Stiles le dijera la verdad a Erica… Oh eso sería un desastre enorme, estaba rezando para que Stiles no cometa ese error.

Precisamente en ese momento entra Stiles a la sala, parecía no estar muy feliz, pero Malia no puso atención a eso, si no que Erica no estaba a su lado.

— Espero que hayas disfrutado tu viaje con Isaac.- Dice Stiles apenas sus ojos se topan con los de ella.

Quería gritarle, decir que ella en realidad no se fue con Isaac, pero se lo merecía por ir con la manipuladora, los dos podían sufrir. — Oh si, y mucho, espero lo mismo tú con Erica.- Sonríe falsamente.

— Ella es fascinante, lo disfrute mucho.-

No debía decir eso, solo la hace enojar más. Oh, que ahora mismo lo está odiando mucho.

— ¡Bien!- Exclama ella con los brazos al aire.

— ¡Bien!- Grita Stiles antes de salir de la sala dando grandes pisadas.

Malia gruñe frustrada y enojada, no sabía con seguridad que era lo que le pasaba, porque se sentía tan furiosa con Stiles por haberse ido con su ex, ellos no eran nada en realidad, solo están unidos por un contrato… y un acta de matrimonio.

— Tengo en serio que preguntar ¿Qué demonios les pasa?- En ese momento es cuando Malia recuerda la presencia de Lydia.

— ¿Qué?- Pregunta confundida, su mente aun divagando en Stiles.

Lydia la mira como si fuera obvio lo que preguntaba. — Parecía que estaba peleando como una pareja real.-

Malia ríe con sarcasmo. — Solo imaginas cosas.- Respondo poniéndose en pie. — Ya vuelvo.- Dice antes de salir prácticamente correr hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

-X-

Tuvo que preguntarle a una criada tras otra, pero valió la pena. Malia entro a la habitación de Erica sin tocar antes, porque no tenía que ser educada con la chica manipuladora.

— Se toca antes de entrar querida.- Dice Erica cerrando su laptop y dejándola a un lado de la cama.

— Vamos, no tenemos que engañarnos entre las dos.- Habla Malia juntando sus manos sobre su vientre. — Tú y yo sabemos que no te vas por una cosa.-

— Quiero recuperar a Stiles.- Dice Erica, como la cosa más obvia. — Y alguien como tú no vas a interferir entre mis planes.-

_La odio_.

Era tan frustrante cuando Erica la trataba y miraba como poca cosa.

— Lo entiendo, Stiles es perfecto, encantador, sexy, y millonario, pero lamento decirte que él ya te olvido.- Mentir luego de todo se estaba haciendo cada vez más fácil.

Erica ríe. — ¿No lo notaste esta mañana? El sigue amándome.- La seguridad en su voz hizo que Malia se enojara, principalmente porque era verdad.

— Sabes que no, lo que hiciste fue manipularlo con la lastima.- Responde seria.

— Manipular, amar, qué más da, lo único que te aseguro es que él no me ha olvidado, mis besos, acaricias, el asombroso sexo. Dime, Malia ¿lo comprases? ¿Pide más por ti? Lo dudo, en serio.-

Cada palabra era como una apuñalada hacia Malia, ella ni siquiera había besado a Stiles… Ahora se sentía tan estúpida, pero aunque ve su "matrimonio" cayendo al abismo ahora mismo no dejara por nada del mundo que Erica gane otra batalla.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que serás como su amanté?- Dice, usando el mismo tono de voz arrogante que Erica uso con ella horas atrás. — Recuerdo perfectamente que solo las amantes les entretienen en la cama, lo que siente por mí es mucho más fuerte que por ti, principalmente porque yo no soy como tu.- Estaba feliz con su respuesta, y aún más cuando el rostro de Erica se contrae en una mueca de sorpresa.

Erica gime ofendida, y es cuando Malia se da cuenta que sus palabras tenían algo de cierto. Sintiéndose victoriosa en esta nueva batalla sale de la habitación de Erica.

-X-

La noche había sido incomoda. Demasiado. No sabían ninguno de los dos que hacer cuando llegaron a su habitación, seguían enojados, ni siquiera habían hablado de lo que pasó esa mañana. No tenía sentido que estuvieran enojados, los dos lo sabían, pero tampoco podían evitarlo.

¿Debían hablar sobre eso? Lo mejor era que no.

— Mejor duermo en el suelo.- Dice Stiles.

— Es lo mejor.- Habla Malia estando acuerdo a él.

Durante la cena todo había sido tan extrañado, no se agarraron de la mano, no se miraron siquiera y el sr Stilinski se dio cuenta de eso, Malia lo descubrí mirándolos un par de veces. El sr Stilinski también había recibido con una sonrisa a Erica, al parecer no le molesto tener a la ex de su hijo en la misma casa donde está la esposa de Stiles.

Todos en la mesa notaron las miradas retadoras de Malia y Erica, o al menos casi todas, el sr Stilinski y Stiles parecían ajeno ante eso. ¿Los Stilinski son tan despistados? Malia puede asegurar que sí. Isaac no ceno con ellos, lo cual ella agradeció, porque no quería verlo, para nada.

Los minutos pasaron, ella solo podía ver la oscuridad de la noche, no queriendo dormir, se sentía tan vacía la cama sin Stiles a su lado, y eso la asusto, mucho, solo había dormido una vez a su lado y ya lo extrañaba ¿Qué pasaría si se acostumbra a él? Habría problemas porque los dos tomaran caminos separados, como si nunca se hubieran casado.

Eso la pone algo triste.

Suspira y gira sobre la cama, ahora podía ver a Stiles en el suelo, no parecía estar cómodo, de hecho ni siquiera parecía que dormía, de seguro tenia insomnio como ella. Se sintió un poco mal al verlo en el suelo, luego de todo esta era la cama de Stiles no suya… Pero se lo merecía, él había caído en el embrujo de esa rubia.

-X-

Su sueño había sido interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta. Gruño por lo bajo, en esta casa en serio que no la dejaban dormir.

— ¿Quién?- Dice Malia dejando de gruñir.

— Soy yo Malia, espero estén presentables.-

Esa voz… ¡Sr Stilinski!

— Maldición.- Susurra Malia.

Se acerca al borde la cama, y mira a Stiles durmiendo en una extraña posición en el suelo, se sintió culpable un poco, porque esa posición no parecía nada cómoda. Ignorando eso ella lo llama.

— Stiles.- Nada. — ¡Stiles!- Esta vez grita/susurra pero aun así Stiles no despertó. Algo irritada ya ella le tira una almohada y al fin despierta.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Dice Stiles luego de dar un salto en el suelo asustado por la almohada.

— Tu papá está afuera, quiere pasar.- Susurra Malia haciéndose a un lado de la cama para que Stiles entrara.

El chico Stilinski reacciona y se levanta deprima del suelo, levantando la almohada y cobija con él para aventarlas a la cama.

— ¿Chicos?-

— ¡Ya vamos papá!- Grita Stiles arreglando la cama con ayuda de Malia, para que pareciera que él no durmió en el suelo.

Cuando deciden que todo está perfecto Stiles se acerca a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?- Dice Stiles, intentando ocultar su respiración acelerada.

Malia pone los ojos en blanco, era tan obvio el nerviosismo de Stiles. El sr Stilinski entra a la habitación, y Malia solo puede darle una sonrisa para calmar ahora los nervios de ella. Mentir, mentir no era lo mejor para ella.

— Chicos necesito que se alisten, sus guardaespaldas vendrán pronto.- Habla el sr Stilinski dándole una sonrisa a ambos.

Malia frunce el ceño. — ¿Guardaespaldas?-

— ¿No se lo comentaste?- Dice el sr Stilinski mirando a su hijo, que solo negó.

Obvio que no se lo iba a comentar, Malia lo sabe, aun después de todo seguían enojados mutuamente.

— Malia, tendrás un guardaespaldas mientras se queden en Beacon Hills.- Responde el señor Stilinski al ver que su hijo no quería hablar.

Que inmaduro, pensó Malia, si Stiles aún no le quiere hablar pues ella tampoco lo hará. Orgullo primer que todo ¿no?

— No creo que sea necesario.- Dice Malia, pareciéndole realmente tonto tener un guardaespaldas en un pueblo tan pequeño y aburrido.

— Sera por tu propio bien, Malia.- El sr Stilinski parecía serio. — Bien, los dejo arreglarse, los veo abajo.-

Cuando el sr Stilinski sale de la habitación todo se vuelve tenso y extraño. Stiles seguía de pie al lado de la cama, mirando a Malia, eso era verdaderamente incomodo, no tenían nada que decirse, aunque Malia tenía algunas ideas, como echarle en cara lo idiota que era por tener a Erica al lado de su habitación…

— Iré al otro baño.- Susurra Stiles luego de mucho tiempo en silencio incómodo.

— No te entretengas con Erica en el camino.- Malia no pensó antes de decir esas palabras, y mucho menos que iban a salir como si fuera celos.

Stiles la mira y puede notar un brillo extraño en los ojos de él antes de hablar. — Y tú no te entretengas con Isaac.-

Ahora quería golpearlo de nuevo, ¿no recuerda su historia? Ella nunca iría con Isaac aunque quiera lastimarlo como Stiles la lastimo cuando se dejó engatusar por esa rubia.

¿Por qué eso la lastimo? Malia aún no tenía no la menor idea.

— ¡Bien!- Es todo lo que puede decir Malia, mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarlo.

Stiles niega con la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta. — ¡Bien!- Exclama cerrando fuerte la puerta detrás de él, dejando sola a Malia en esa grande habitación.

¡Que esto era frustrante! Malia ni siquiera entendía porque en realidad estaban enojado, pero no le gustaba, extrañaba a Stiles… demasiado.


	9. 9: El entrenamiento

— ¡Derek!- Exclama Stiles apenas ve a un hombre serio parado en la sala.

Malia solo se queda quieta, algo incomoda. Stiles y ella aún tenían una muy mala "relación", y con lo que paso en la mañana ninguno parecía estar a gusto al lado del otro. Mira a los dos hombres en la sala, uno era joven y musculoso, el que Stiles dijo se llamaba Derek, luego estaba otro, que se parecía a Derek, no era tan joven pero aun así le gustaba vestirse como uno.

— Stiles, que bueno verte de nuevo.- Dice el chico con nombre Derek. Le da un pequeño abrazo a Stiles y le da golpes en la espalda.

— Sigues haciendo el mejor de por aquí ¿eh?- Dice Stiles con una sonrisa.

Ahora Malia no entendía porque debía estar aquí, Stiles parecía ignorar que seguía en la misma habitación que él, ni siquiera se molestaba en presentarla.

— Ya no.- Habla ahora es el hombre, acercándose con una sonrisa algo prepotente en su cara. — ¿Sigues siendo un chico hiperactivo?-

— Y tú sigues siendo un guardaespaldas que da miedo, Peter.- Responde Stiles.

Genial, todos parecía conocerse y eso solo aumento el sentimiento de intrusa en Malia. Mira hacia el suelo, pensando en querer salir no solo de esa habitación. ¿Aun podía huir? Eso sonaba tentador.

— Ella es mi esposa, Malia.- La voz de Stiles la vuelve a la realidad.

Alza su rostro para ver a todos ellos mirándola, odiaba eso, ser el centro de atención. Da su mejor sonrisa.

— Hola.- Es todo lo que dice, porque no tiene nada más para entrar en una decente conversación.

— Malia, el será tu nuevo guardaespaldas Derek.- Habla Stiles.

Derek extiende su mano y Malia la recibe.

— Y él es Peter, tío de Derek, mi guardaespaldas.-

Cuando Malia recibe la mano de Peter un escalofrió pasa por su espalda, un extraño sentimiento llenando el pecho de Malia. Aleja rápido su mano, y por eso todos la miran confundidos.

— Lo siento.- Se disculpa y evita los ojos de todos los presentes.

Eso había sido extraño, incomodo, Malia no sabría explicarlo solo deseaba que todos lo olvidaran. Stiles se acerca y agarra su mano, dándole una sonrisa y por un momento, muy pequeño, Malia olvida lo enojaba que esta con él.

— ¿Dónde está Lydia?- Derek habla, y Malia lo agradece.

Stiles se voltea para ver a su guardaespaldas. — No me digas ¿siguen con eso de amigos con derechos?-

Malia tiene que aguantar una sonrisa burlona, Lydia, la perfecta Lydia ¿tenía un amigo con derecho? Eso nunca lo imaginaria.

Derek sonríe de medio lado. — Estamos avanzando, la invite a salir formalmente para cuando volviera.-

— Este gilipollas no quiere una relación formal.- Habla Peter, sirviéndose un vaso de vodka.

De nuevo la sensación de intrusa vuelve, ella no tenía nada que decir, ni siquiera está segura de entender la conversación. Lentamente separa su mano la de Stiles, porque por dentro puede sentir como está ablandando, y no importa que, Malia Tate no dejara de estar enojada con Stiles Stilinski por ir con la rubia teñida de Erica Reyes.

Se cruza de brazos, ignorando su mano picando por agarrar de nuevo la de Stiles, y también ignora la mirada del chico Stilinski que la ponía solamente nerviosa.

— Dejemos de hablar de mi vida personal con Lydia, prefiero ir a entrenar.- Derek mira burlón a Stiles. — ¿Aun sigues siendo bueno en esgrima, Stilinski?-

Stiles truena sus dedos. — Hagamos esto Hale.-

-X-

— ¿No necesitan un traje extraño para esto?- Pregunta sentada, viendo aun otra partida.

Stiles y Derek tenían una batalla de esgrima, donde Malia piensa va ganando Stiles, ella no es que sepa mucho sobre ese deporte, solo sabe que cuando dicen tocado alguien gana. Los dos parecían divertirse, Derek sin camisa, y Stiles ganando.

— Protección es para aburridos.- Dice Derek, concentrándose en las estacadas de Stiles.

Malia asiente, y bosteza levemente, estaba aburrida, no es exactamente hacia como ella pensaba pasar su mañana, aunque no puede decir que no está disfrutando del espectáculo de ver a Stiles con una extraña espada en sus manos.

— Touché.- Dice Stiles sonriendo.

Es hay cuando Malia se da cuenta quien es el que gana. Sonríe mientras da leves aplausos, estaba feliz de ver a Stiles ganando. Stiles hace una ovación y mira burlón a Derek.

— Has perdido mucho este día, ¿quieres una derrota más?-

— Oh sí, me encantaría.- Dice con sarcasmos Derek. — ¿Te gustaría intentarlo Malia?- Ahora Derek la miraba a ella.

Niega. — No se jugar.- Dice tranquila.

— Eso es fácil, Stiles puede enseñarte.-

— ¿Por qué no mejor dices la verdad? Quieres buscar ya a Lydia.- Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

Derek se hace el ofendido. — Solo quería que pasaras tiempo con tu esposa.-

— De acuerdo, lo hare.- Habla, queriendo no escuchar más como Derek y Stiles discuten.

Se levanta de su asiento, es cuando se da cuenta que un vestido (Que le ha obligado Lydia usar hoy) no es el mejor atuendo para una batalla, más ignora eso no queriendo ahora ir a su habitación a buscar algo que ponerse entre los grandes almarios del lugar.

Derek pasa su espada a ella. — Los dejo solos.-

Malia le da una sonrisa y Derek otra antes de salir. El silencio no demora de apoderarse de la escena, ¿debería dar el primer paso? ¿Hablar o atacar con la extraña espada?

— Puedes irte si quieres.- Dice Stiles, dando un paso hacia atrás.

No, eso no quería.

— Creo que puedo ganarte.- Sonríe, alza la espada.

Stiles sonríe también, imite sus pasos y los dos se ponen en guardia. Malia es la que da la primera estacada y no es difícil para Stiles esquivarla. Gruñe, no le gusta perder, uno de los problemas de Malia es ser muy competitiva.

Stiles es el siguiente en dar una estacada que Malia esquive poniendo su espada entre ellos. Esto no era fácil, y lo parecía cuando Derek batallaba con Stiles. La lucha se volvió mucho más intensa con los minutos, ninguno de los dos quería perder, Malia no podía evitar empezar a enojarse consigo misma por no poder derrotar al Stilinski.

Con la respiración agitada, ya algo cansada, Malia da otra estacada pero esta no sale bien, Stiles golpea su florete y este cae al suelo, Malia gime desconcertada y más cuando Stiles agarra su muñeca acercándola a él, su cuerpo ahora estaba entre el de Stiles y la pared.

— Touché.- Susurra Stiles cuando su florete toca levemente su pecho.

— Ha sido trampa.- Logra susurra con la respiración aun agitada, pegando su cuerpo a la pared.

Stiles sonríe, una maldita sonrisa de victoria que hace querer a Malia ahora golpearlo. El florete de Stiles ahora baja por su brazo, despacio, y Malia sabe que Stiles ahora se estaba burlando de ella.

— Nunca hago trampa.- Stiles se acerca a su cuello, y Malia lo único que puede hacer es contener la respiración sorprendida.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no lo apartaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan malditamente bien? Ahora era ella quien quería hacer algo, quería besarlo pero no puede moverse, solo se deja disfrutar de la sensación que Stiles le provocaba. El florete seguía bajando, y Stiles en realidad no besaba el cuello de Malia, eso la estaba matando. Siente como el florete queda ahora en su muslo, y con suavidad siente como sube levemente la falda de su vestido.

Ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa, y abre mucho sus ojos sorprendida cuando Stiles deja caer el florete para ahora usar su mano para acariciar su muslo.

_Esto está mal, pero se siente tan bien_.

— Oh el esgrima, que aburrido.-

Stiles se aparta de ella demasiado rápido cuando habla la maldita voz que Malia conocía muy bien. Respira hondo controlando su respiración y mira al frente, a la intrusa enojada.

— Perdone, ¿he interrumpido algo?- Pregunta hipócritamente Erica, Malia lo ve en sus ojos, ella los había interrumpido intencionalmente.

Es momentos como es que le dan ganas de arrancar el cabello de la chica.

— No.- Habla Stiles con una leve sonrisa, puede notarse que también estaba agitado.

Lo que dice Stiles la enfurece más, si los había interrumpido, ¡y lo hizo intencional! Había interrumpido el propio juego de él. Y es por eso que estaba enojada con él, ya lo recordaba.

No puede soportar más, no puede ver más la maldita sonrisa falsa de Erica intentando parecer inocente, y mucho menos puede soportar ver como Stiles cae ante la mirada inocente falsa de la chica rubia.

Sale enojada de la habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada de oído a Erica, la que solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

La odia, odia mucho a Erica Reyes.


	10. 10: La reunión

— Vale, a ver si entendí.- Habla la pelirroja, Malia la mira atenta. — Casi te besas con Stiles, con el que estas empezando a sentir cosas, pero Erica los interrumpió y crees que lo hizo intencional.- Malia asiente. — Erica te dijo que iba hacer hasta lo imposible para volver con Stiles, y para más cosas tus padres vendrán a la reunión de hoy, donde no solo verán que te casaste con alguien que no conocen si no también que tu ex prometido vive en la misma casa.- Una vez más, Malia asiente con la cabeza. — Es increíble chica, tienes mucha mala suerte.-

Y se lo decía, como si no lo supiera ya. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Ya era la hora de la reunión y no estaba preparada para ver a Stiles, Isaac y sus padres. Su frase favorita estaba dando vueltas una y otra vez por su cabeza; escapar siempre es la solución.

Lydia pasa su mano por su perfecta cabellera pelirroja, se mira en el espejo con una sonrisa. — Solo tienes una opción.- _Escapar._ — Hacer como si fueras la verdadera dueña de esta casa, ya te lo dije, y con tus padres decidle que Stiles en realidad es mucho mejor que Isaac.- Da media vuelta para mirar a Malia. — Y si siente algo por Stiles, pelea por él.-

¿Pelear? Eso sonaba tonto, apenas acaban de conocerse, Malia solo puede pensar que lo único que siente por Stiles es atracción, y que no quiere dejar que Erica lo vuelva a lastimar, eso no significa que en realidad se va a enamorar de su esposo.

Que loco sonó eso último.

— Solo trata de alejarte de Isaac en la reunión, he notado que a Stiles le molesta cuando está a tu lado.-

Malia alza la mirada sorprendida. ¿Eso quiere decir que Stiles también puede sentir celos con ella? Si no está segura por qué pero eso la emocionada, no era solo ella la que sentía celos por alguien que acaba de conocer. ¡No se está volviendo loca!

Lydia se acerca y Malia siento las manos de ella sobre su cabello. — Ahora vamos arreglarte falta poco para reunión.-

Malia no puede hacer más que quedarse quita mientras Lydia se encarga de su aspecto.

__Lydia__

Arreglar a Malia es una de las cosas más fáciles que ella puede hacer para la familia Stilinski, al final quedo contenta con su trabajo, dejando a una Malia demasiado bien, Stiles no podrá apartar los ojos de ella, ni ningún otro chico.

Eso puede causar también problemas.

Ignora eso, ya había arreglado demasiado bien a Malia como para ahora arruinar su obra de arte.

Sus tacones finos golpean con delicadeza el mármol del suelo. Había dejado sola a Malia en la habitación, la chica debía esperar hasta que fueran las 11 de la noche en punto para ingresar a la fiesta, una entrada dramática siempre es la que hacen las señoras de dinero, Malia debe acostumbrarse a eso.

— Estaba pensando justo en ti.-

Lydia se gira para encontrarse con Derek Hale, da una sonrisa de medio lado y se cruza de brazos. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya deberías estar abajo, en la reunión.-

Derek se acerca lo suficiente como para que Lydia pueda sentir su aliento. — La cosa esta realmente aburrido abajo.- La mano de Derek ahora viaja al cuello de la pelirroja.

— Te aseguro que se pondrá interesante cuando baje Malia.- Susurra cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la acaricia de Derek.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos para ver la diversión?- Derek muerde levemente el cuello de la chica.

Lydia mira su reloj. — Exactamente solo 10 minutos.-

Derek la mira a los ojos, y Lydia le da una sonrisa traviesa. — Suficiente tiempo.- Derek la agarra de la mano para arrástrala hasta la primera habitación vacía que encontraron.

__Stiles__

Su vida era perfecta hace unos días atrás, y ahora no puede evitar pensar que todo es un desastre. Conoció a una chica, Malia, la que volvió su mundo patas arriba, la que no sale de su cabeza.

Se golpeó una y otra vez mentalmente, solo a él se le ocurre querer besar a una chica que se casó con el solo por un contrato. No debe sentir nada por ella, cuando todo acabe ella se ira, el estará de nuevo solo, no debe encariñarse con gente que solo contrata.

Toma otro trago a su vaso, ahora no está seguro de que era, si vodka, whisky o tal vez hasta cerveza, no le ha puesto atención a que bebía. Miro por el lugar en busca de su _esposa, _no la encuentra, de seguro esta aun enojada con él por… De hecho no sabe porque Malia estaba enojada con él, Stiles estaba enojada con ella por haber ido con Isaac.

Isaac, el idiota siempre ha querido robarle todo, primero a su abuelo, luego a Cora, después su herencia y ahora a Malia, eso no lo iba a permitir, Malia Tate estará con él, no el imbécil de Isaac.

— Pensé que solo era una reunión.- Le dice a su papá, que estaba a su lado en el bar.

— Dile a Lydia, ella se encargó de los invitados, también pensé que iban a ser pocos.- Su papá toma una copa de vino. — Iré a saludar a los invitados, tu deberías calmarte y no beber tanto, o y buscad a vuestra esposa.- Ordeno antes de salir de la vista de Stiles.

— Si, eso hare.- Dice para sí mismo, deja el vaso vacío de lo que sea que bebió y toma otro antes da salir en busca de Malia.

No pierda nada en buscarla, de seguro podrían hablar de lo que paso cuando jugaban esgrima esta tarde, o no, mejor no porque no sabría explicar exactamente porque quiso besarla, o que en realidad quería hacer más que solo besarla.

— Isaac dijo que Malia estaría aquí.- Unas voces al lado de él llamó su atención, en especial cuando escucha el nombre de su _esposa_.

A su visión llega un hombre alto, que estaba al lado de la mujer que hablo anteriormente. — Espero que la sorpresa sea algo bueno, tu hija siempre hace cosas inaceptables.-

Hum, con que esos eran sus suegros, ¿por qué no saludar? Y en especial ¿por qué no decirles que su hija se casó con él y no con Isaac? Se acerca a los padres de Malia, y saca el popote de su boca, con el cual estaba bebiendo el vodka.

— ¿Señor y señora Tate?- Pregunta y ellos asienten con la cabeza, mirándolo como si fuera un pequeño bicho raro que mandan a su chofer matar. — ¡Hola!- Exclama sonriendo. — Soy Stiles Stilinski.- Ahora sus miradas cambiaron, sonrieron y parecieron más ambles ahora que dijo su nombre. — Soy el esposo de…- Algo frente de él los distrajo. — Malia.-

Mira a la chica, bajando las escaleras, despacio, se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era sin necesidad de arreglarse, ahora con ese maquillaje y vestido (Demasiado corto para el gusto de Stiles) era imposible mantener sus ojos apartados de Malia. Y al parecer no solo él piensa eso, cuando Isaac se acerca a ella con una sonrisa empuña la mano libre

Isaac y Malia hablan por unos minutos, y Malia parecía seria, es cuando Stiles recuerda lo que ese chico le hizo a Malia. Mira de nuevo a los padres de Malia, que se miraban entre ellos sorprendidos. Stiles da su mejor sonrisa.

— Miren, por allá esta Malia vamos, de seguro estará feliz de ver a sus padres.-

Stiles no les da oportunidad de hablar a los señores Tate, literalmente los empuja levemente hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras, donde Malia y Isaac seguían hablando. Cuando Malia lo mira junto a sus padres queda sorprendida, y desconcertada.

— Papá, mamá.- Susurra ella y apenas se puede oír sobre la música.

Stiles pasa a su lado, y aleja a Isaac disimuladamente, Malia lo mira algo extrañada. — Estaba buscándote cuando me encontré con tus padres, Malia.-

__Malia__

Mira extrañada a Stiles, su aliento a alcohol la sorprendió un poco, pero luego trata de parecer calmada ante sus padres, tiene seguir en el papel de esposa.

— Hola.- Da su mejor sonrisa.

Sus padres la miran como su si fuera un alienígena, probablemente porque ellos nunca en realidad creyeron ver a su hija casada y menos con alguien tan importante como Stiles. Eso la hizo sonreír más.

— Malia, no nos dijiste que conocías al hijo de Stilinski.- Habla su padre, tratando de también sonreír.

— Y mucho menos que te casaste.- Ahora dice su madre, ella si estaba seria, y Malia pudo jurar que vio un poco de dolor en sus ojos.

— Ni siquiera mi padre lo sabía.- Dice Stiles luego de minutos en silencio. — Fue una boda muy inesperada, simplemente nos enamoramos…-

— Y quisimos casarnos.- Termina Malia.

-X-

Al final terminaron contándole la misma mentira a sus padres, cuando sus padres la abrazaron susurraron que había hecho un buen trabajo en su oído, a Malia le avergonzaba tanto que esos sean sus padres, que la felicitan por conseguir al esposo más importante en este pueblo.

Malia salió de ese lugar, no pudiendo soportar más los ojos acosadores de Isaac por que hable con él, los halagos de sus padres por conseguir al mejor postor, y el aliento de alcohol de Stiles sobre ella. Era mucho que no podía seguir soportando y logro escapar cuando vio a Lydia en la pista de baile.

— Stiles esta borracho.- Es lo primero que dice apenes esta afrente de Lydia. — ¿Te paso algo?- Frunce el ceño mirando a la chica pelirroja.

Lydia niega. — Nada ¿Por qué?-

Malia señala el vestido de Lydia con una ceja alzada, el vestido lo tenía atreves ¿no lo noto? Era increíble lo despistada que ahora parecía la rubia-fresa.

— Mierda.- Lydia golpea su frente con su mano. — Ya vuelvo.-

Antes que Lydia se fuera Malia la agarra del brazo, y la mira aterrada. — ¡No! No puedes dejarme sola con un Stiles ebrio, y mis padres al asecho al igual que Erica e Isaac.- Prácticamente suplica para que no se fuera.

Lydia suspira. — De acuerdo, volveré, solo trata de no meterte en problemas dos minutos.-

Malia a regañadientes acepta soltando a Lydia y esta sale corriendo al baño más cercano que encuentra. Se queda ahí, en medio de la pista de baile viendo a todas esas personas desconocidas para ella. Cuando empieza a caminar para alejarse, pensando en esconderse en su habitación hasta que todo acabe, una mano sostiene firmemente su cintura.

— ¡Isaac!- Exclama un poco asustada.

La otra mano de Isaac pasa a ahora a su muñeca y la acerca mucho a él.

— Bailemos juntos, como antes.- Le susurra, puede sentir el aliento de cerveza que salía de su boca.

Trata de alejarse. — No, tengo que buscar a Stiles.- Gruñe cuando Isaac aprieta su agarre sobre ella.

— Él está un poco ocupado con Erica.-

Se sienta enojada cuando entiende que quiere decir Isaac, ahora era cuando deseaba estar frente de Erica para arrancar su cabello rubio y alejarla de su esposo. Empuja una vez más a Isaac, pero no es ella quien lo aparta. Siente otra mano en su cintura y la jala con delicadeza hacia atrás, cuando alza la mirada no puede evitar emocionarse al ver los ojos de Stiles.

— Perdona Isaac pero quiero bailar con mi esposa.- Hace énfasis cuando dice Mi y eso hace acelerar el corazón de Malia.

Isaac les da una sonrisa forzada antes de alejarse, Malia puede respirar un poco aliviada. Y ahora es cuando mira sorprendida a Stiles, pensó, por lo que dijo Isaac, que él estaba con Erica divirtiéndose, pero no dice nada, no quiere sonar como una esposa de mentiras controladora.

— Tus padres nos mira.- Susurra Stiles en su oído, tan cerca que era imposible para Malia no ponerse nerviosa.

Los brazos de Stiles rodean la cintura de Malia, y la acerca un poco más a él, Malia no puede hacer nada más que pasar sus manos a los hombros de Stiles, supone que deben hacer un buen espectáculo de esposo.

— Tu papá también nos mira.- Dice ella con una leve sonrisa hacia Stiles, pareciendo como si hablaran de otra cosa y no de las personas que los estaban mirando.

Empiezan a bailar juntos. — Esperan un buen espectáculo.-

Frunce el ceño y lo mira confundida. — ¿Qué...?- Es interrumpida con los suaves labios de Stiles sobre los de ella.

No puede evitar dar un pequeño respingo sorprendida ante el tacto, pero luego recordar que esto debe ser parte del espectáculo, así que responde el beso, y al instante el beso se vuelve más hambriento. Malia pasa sus manos por la nunca de Stiles y lo acerca para profundizar el beso, había esperado tanto este tacto sin darse cuenta.


	11. 11: El error

__Stiles__

No le importa si esto estaba bien o no, los labios de Malia se sentían bien junto a los de él, el calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el sabor dulce de la boca de Malia, era demasiado para Stiles, él quería más.

La lengua de Stiles pasó por la comisura de los labios de Malia, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, y aunque Malia lo duda un poco acepta abriendo la boca. Siente un sabor dulce cuando la lengua de Malia juega con la suya. La acerca más agarrando su cintura, y Malia gime por lo bajo lo que le provoca una sonrisa a Stiles.

Podía a ver seguido siglos junto a los labios adictivos de Malia, si no fuera porque Lydia los empujo lejos con delicadeza alejándolos y sacándolos de su pequeña burbuja.

— Fue suficiente el espectáculo.- Dice Lydia con una sonrisa forzada. — Todos los estáis viendo.-

Mira a Malia unos segundos, estaba sonrojada lo cual fue algo extraño, nunca antes la había visto sonrojada, también tenía sus labios un poco hinchados, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose? Es lo primero que logra pensar Stiles ignorando la miradas de su padre o los padres de Malia, hasta ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Isaac.

— Malia llevadlo a la habitación, yo me disculpare con los demás por su ausencia.- Ordena Lydia con una mirada seria hacia Malia.

— Si señora capitana.- Dice Stiles haciendo el saludo que ve en sus películas militares.

Malia muerde su labio inferior antes de asentir con la cabeza y acercarse de Stiles. Lydia se va dejándolos solos de nuevo. Stiles no puede hacer más que solo ver a Malia.

De su maldita cabeza no salía la chica, y estaba tan confundido y enojado con el mismo, no debía estar encariñándose con Malia porque sabe que pronto se ira apenas el trato acabe.

_Nunca te encariñes con personas que contratas_.

Es una regla de la vida, pero aun así deja que Malia le agarre la mano y lo arrastre hasta la habitación esquivando muy bien a toda la gente que se acercaba para saludarlos.

__Malia__

— Intenta no parecer tan borracho.- Habla Malia, empujando a Stiles sobre la gente.

¿Por qué habían invitado a tanta gente? No reconoce a nadie y eso la hace sentir desorientada, al menos un poco, nunca ha sido muy sociable, es principalmente por eso que el único amigo que tuvo en la universidad fue Isaac, y en su infancia estudiaba en casa junto a su pequeña hermana, sus padres no la permitían ir a las fiestas porque pensaban que iba hacer algo mal ya que nunca conseguía mantener los buenos modales, era su abuelo el único que confiaba en ella, se la pasaban horas jugando solo los dos.

Cuanto lo extrañaba.

No se da cuenta cuando es que llega a la habitación, su mente había estado recordando que no puso mucha atención a lo que pasaba alrededor. Recuesta a Stiles en la cama con un poco de dificultad puesto que el chico se estaba ahora comportando tan infantil.

— Stiles por favor, duerme.- Casi suplica Malia.

Stiles la mira a los ojos, y eso la pone nerviosa, recordando el beso que se habían dado minutos atrás y que ella estaba realmente disfrutando. De nuevo se sonroja al pensar en los labios del chico, y lo odia, odia sentirse nerviosa y sonrojarse y querer besarlo, ahora mismo está odiando tanas cosas.

La mano de Stiles ahora viaja a su mejilla, y Malia tiene que apretar las manos para controlar los nervios que inundaban todo su cuerpo y las ganas de volver a besarlo.

— Lo siento, sé que no debí besarte, no estaba en el contrato.-

Y la realidad vine de golpe. El contrato, es por eso que ella estaba ahí, no era por nada estúpidamente sentimental porque ellos dos no eran nada más que socios en un contrato que les conviene a los dos.

Solo eso.

Debe entenderlo.

Se aleja y evita los ojos de Stiles. — No importa, al parecer tenemos que hacerlo un poco más seguido para que crean somos esposo.- Comenta intentando parecer que no le importa en lo más mínimo besarlo o no.

No deja que él hable simplemente se levanta de la cama y va directo al baño, para encerrarse y darse una larga ducha para aclarar sus locos pensamientos.

__Lydia__

Lydia puede sentir un peso en su cintura y los rayos del sol sobre su cabeza. Maldice por lo bajo al olvidar cerrar las persianas la noche anterior. Hace un gran esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos, cuando ajusta la luz y sus ojos se pueden mantener abiertos se da cuenta que esta no era su habitación.

Pone los ojos en blanco y se mueve en la cama, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Derek se despierte pero él no lo hace. Lydia suspira exasperada, con la mirada busca su ropa.

— Derek levántate, es tarde.-

— Hum.-

Lydia se pone en pie, ignorando que Derek seguía sin despertar y empezar a ponerse su ropa arrugada que descansaba en el suelo. Cuando termina de vestirse se acerca a Derek para subirse encima y empezar a dar pequeños saltos encima de él, el chico empieza a gruñir quejándose que la pelirroja no lo deje dormir.

— Vamos pequeño gruñón, no seas flojo.- Susurra Lydia con una sonrisa jugando en su rostro.

Derek pone una almohada encima de su cara. — No hemos quedado hasta tarde, tengo sueño.- Y eso es uno de los pocos momentos donde Derek parece como un pequeño niño quejón.

— Tienes que levantarte para desayunar con toda la familia Stilinski ¿recuerdas?-

— Hablas como si fueran una familia muy grande.- Es cuando Derek abre los ojos sorprendido. — ¿Has oído lo que todos decían anoche en la fiesta?- Lydia frunce el ceño y niega, estaba más ocupada en calmar a Malia y Stiles que no tuvo tiempo de entrar en busca de chismes nuevos. — Toda la noche se estuvo mencionando que Stiles ya embarazo a Malia y por eso se casaron sin invitar a nadie y tan apuradamente.-

Lydia tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír ante tan estupidez. ¿En serio la gente era tan estúpida? ¡Malia y Stiles ni siquiera tenían una relación real! Aunque había de reconocer que esos dos podían parecer una perfecta pareja de recién casado, y con el espectáculo que habían dado anoche… Si, ahora entendía el porqué del chisme.

— Tendré que poner el rumor de que eso es falso ahora.- Suspira Lydia.

Derek alza una ceja. — ¿Por qué?-

— Porque no están esperando un bebé.- Responde con cuidado, no quiere que nadie se entere de la verdad, y no es porque no confié en Derek es porque cuando menos personas sepan es mejor.

Derek se acerca para darle un beso en la boca. — No importa eso, después de todo están casado te apuesto a que no demoran en tener hijos.-

Y de nuevo tiene ganas de reír. Si tan solo todos supieran la verdad de seguro también reirían, pero ellos nunca sabrán nada al menos no de la boca de Lydia.

__Scott__

Algo debía estar mal, de seguro no leyó bien aunque sea la quinta vez que lo mira. La fecha del matrimonio de Stiles y Malia no concuerda con la fecha que ellos dijeron. Leyó una vez más el acta de matrimonio y no pudo hacer más que confirmar que su mejor amigo le ocultaba algo.

Cuando Erica entra a su despacho el esconde lo más pronto que puede el acta, nadie podía saber esto porque Stiles estaría en problemas en especial si Erica se entera.

Todos conocen a la ex de Stiles.

— ¡Hola Scott!- Exclama la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Da su mejor sonrisa, intentando olvidar los malos modales de Erica al entrar sin tocar antes. — Hola Erica ¿Qué sucede?-

— Solo venia hacerte una pregunta, como eres el mejor amigo de Stiles.- Scott asiento ante las palabras de la chica. — ¿Tú crees que el en serio ame a Malia?-

Su pregunta lo noto por desprevenido completamente, solo minutos atrás estaba viendo que el matrimonio de ambos había sido tan apurado… y ahora Erica le pregunta eso. No sabe que decir; Stiles nunca le abro de Malia, pero por lo que pudo ver anoche, tal vez si, Stiles y Malia podían sentir algo por el otro.

Su teléfono suena, y Scott respira aliviado ya que no tenía que responder a Erica aun. Luego de unos minutos hablando por teléfono con su secretaria ante la atenta mirada de Erica, Scott traga en seco agradeciendo que tuviera ahora que salir.

Mira a Erica. — Me tengo que ir unos minutos.- No puede evitar sonreír. — Mejor hablamos otro día.-

Erica se encoje de hombros. — Oh mejor te espero aquí.- Ríe un poco. — No tengo mejor cosa que hacer.-

Y Scott no pudo negarse. Asintió con la cabeza y salió apurado de la habitación, sin saber que dejar a Erica sola con papeles tan importantes era un gran error.


	12. 12: El descubrimiento

__Erica__

Su rostro no podía dejar de sonreír, cada pequeña parte de ella estaba tan feliz, no podía creer que se estaba empezando a preocupar horas atrás de una gran tontería. Mira sus uñas recién pintadas de rojo, recordando que ahora tiene a la chica impertinente en sus manos.

¿Adónde estará?

— Kayla.- Llama a una de las señoras de servicio que viene corriendo ante su llamado. — ¿Has visto a Malia?-

Kayla asiente con la cabeza baja. — Fue a cabalgar con su esposo, la señorita Lydia, el señor Stilinski, el señor McCall y sus guardaespaldas.-

Pobre gente tonta, no sabe la verdad, pero para eso está ella aquí. Malia Tate va a caer hondo, y Stiles no tendrá más opción que irse con ella si no quiere caer junto con Malia.

__Stiles__

— Necesitamos que no se lo digas a nadie.- La voz de Lydia era dura. — Es más, es una orden Scott McCall.-

Stiles mira a su alrededor, intimidado ante la chica pelirroja y ella ni siquiera le estaba gritando a él. Scott se sienta erguido en la silla del comedor, donde estaba llevando esa conversación tan importante. Scott debe guardar el secreto de que Malia y él se casaron apenas tres días atrás, según el testamento Stiles debe estar casado al menos un mes entero, Lydia se encargó de hacer fechas falsas, hasta que Scott encontró el acta de matrimonio real en el maletín de Lydia.

Malia mantenía la cabeza baja mirando su celular, parecía estar aburrida, y Stiles no podía dejar de mirarla.

— ¡Que si Lydia! Juro que no diré nada.- Scott exclama poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lydia sonríe feliz. — Te dije que todo estaría bien Stiles.-

Pero eso el aun lo dudaba. Se sentía tan mal mentirle a su padre, y se sentía peor empezar a tener sentimientos por Malia y que cuando todo acabe ella se vaya. Todo esto había sido una muy mala idea, y ahora se daba cuenta.

— Hola chicos.- El padre de Stiles entra al comedor, con ropa para cabalgar. — ¿Estáis listos?-

En ese momento recuerda los planes que su padre tenía con ellos, ir a cabalgar, no sonaba como lo que en realidad quiere hacer en este momento.

__Malia__

Mira al caballo frente de ella, era tan blanco y enorme, le recordaba al caballo que su abuelo le regalo, mucho tiempo atrás cuando era una niña, había caído tanta veces de él que sus padres le prohibieron montar de nuevo en uno.

Y ahora estaba por hacerlo, y sus padres no estaban para mandarla.

Sonríe, se acerca al lujo caballo que comía heno, acaricia su pelaje tan suave como el algodón. Estaba tan asustada como ansiosa por montarlo. El caballo se mueve ante su tacto y ella da un salto atrás asustada.

— Tranquila, es inofensivo.-

La voz del chico Stilinski le llega desde atrás. Gira un poco la cabeza para verlo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunta alerta. — Mi pony parecía inofensivo y me tiro más de una sola vez.-

Stiles se acerca y pasa una mano a su cintura y la otra alza su mano. — Nuestros caballos están domados.- Susurra tan cerca que un escalofrió pasa por su columna. — Solo, deja que te sienta.- Y usa su mano de guía para llevarla hasta las orejas del caballo.

Malia dudosamente lo hace, acaricia al caballo y este mueve su cabeza estando de acuerdo con la acaricia. No puede evitar sonreír emocionada, se sentía bien tener esa conexión con el caballo.

— Es asombroso.- Dice tan emocionada como una niña pequeña.

Stiles ríe y se separa, ella ya extrañaba su tacto apenas la soltó. Suena estúpido pero ella disfrutaba sentir su tacto aunque sea tan inocentemente.

— Estáis lista para montarlo.- Ante lo que dice Stiles ella gime, no quiere, aún recuerda lo mucho que dolía cuando caía, pero Stiles no le da una opción, agarra su cintura y la alza hasta que queda sentada en el caballo.

¿Cómo demonios? Malia respira hondo, agarra la cuerda del caballo tan fuerte como sea posible y se concentra en acomodarse en la silla del caballo.

— Bien, vamos hacer esto.- Malia mira a Stiles que se montaba en su caballo. — ¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunta.

— Jira.- Responde Stiles.

— Vamos hacer esto Jira.-

_x_

Hacerlo no fue tan fácil como hubiera pensado, casi pierde el equilibrio sobre el lomo del caballo más de una vez, pero lo ha logrado, y cabalgo decentemente frente al padre de Stiles, claro, que gran ayuda de Lydia que iba detrás vigilándola.

Paso un momento extraño donde ella había quedado adelante, sin darse cuenta, al lado de Stiles, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando el sr Stilinski ya no estaba con ellos, ni siquiera Lydia, Derek o Scott.

— Podemos parar por ahí.- Grita Stiles señalando donde había un pequeño lago. — Descansara los caballos y esperaremos a los demás.-

Una pregunta redonda por su cabeza ¿Cuándo fue que aceleraron para ir antes que los demás?... ¿O es que acaso estaban atrasados? Está un poco desorientada ahora.

Le hace caso a Stiles y con un poco de esfuerzo detiene a Jira. Stiles se baja antes de su caballo que era color gris, se acerca a ella y la baja con mucha facilidad, casi cae pero Stiles la sostiene, y no la suelta.

— ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunta sin alejarse de él, no le incomodaba su cercanía.

Stiles mira alrededor. — Una especie de claro.- La mira a los ojos. — Tenemos que hablar, ya sabes, sobre el beso.-

Baja la mirada evitando la de él. — Stiles, ya sabemos sobre que fue solo para el espectáculo, todos creen que somos esposos.-

Stiles asiente. — Tienes razón, pero creo que debemos hacerlo mejor.-

Frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué?- Ahora nada tenía sentido.

— Si, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a hacer esto.- Y la besa, un cortó y pequeño beso que provoco que quiera más.

— Entiendo.- Sonríe de medio lado. — Acostumbrarse es bueno.-

Entonces ella lo besa, pero esta vez tomando el control de la situación, pasa sus manos a la nunca de él y profundiza el beso.


End file.
